O Lado Desconhecido de Camus de Aquário
by Sagitarius-Lune
Summary: Tudo começa com uma poção afrodisiaca feita por Afrodite!Camus após ingerir o líquido,resolve fazer uma festinha com Milo,mas esse reage de maneira inesperada na manha seguinte.MiloxCamus,Saga e KanonxCamus MuitoLEMON!MMXDite especial!Novo casal no cap4
1. Chapter 1 A Poção Afrodisíaca

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...**

**Eu não ganho nada com isso, apenas entretenimento meu e de meus leitores**.

**Jubs: Será que vai rolar? **

**Camus: Você acha que eu vou ser assim tão fácil?**

**Jubs: é o que veremos! Muwahahahhaha*Risada maléfica***

O outro lado de Camus

A poção afrodisíaca

Era um dia realmente quente no santuário, Saori tinha viajado para Cuba e deixado os pobres cavaleiros de ouro assando no verão infernal da Grécia .

Na 12ª casa zodiacal:

Afrodite preparava seu mais novo suco afrodisíaco, feito com pétalas de sua mais nova criação! A rosa cristal! O cavaleiro de peixes estava determinado a fazer MdM ingerir o líquido já que o desempenho do mesmo tinha caído nos últimos dias e Dite queria ter uma noite inesquecível no aniversário de um mês que ele estavam juntos .

Quando terminou sua bebida mágica, Dite foi andando em direção ao campo de treinamento onde a maioria dos doze cavaleiros trabalhava seu físico. Assim que Dite chega ao seu destino, se lembra que tinha se esquecido de preparar o antídoto, pois sem o mesmo o efeito duraria quase dois dias.

Sobe afobadamente até seu jardim e com isso esquece o copo com o líquido 'salvador da sua noite' num banquinho de madeira.

Na arena:

Camus treinava arduamente à quase quatro horas, estava no meio de uma ' luta ' com Saga quando começa a se sentir falta de ar. No início, pensou ser apenas cansaço por causa do extremo calor que estava fazendo, mas logo sua vista começou a escurecer até que tudo ficasse preto e ele sentisse seu corpo caindo.

Milo, que viu seu melhor amigo desabando no chão, correu em direção ao corpo de Camus que se encontrava inerte e tentou acordá-lo.

Mu que viu de longe o desenrolar da historia, foi até onde os cavaleiros estavam junto com Camus, preocupado com o colega, Mu entra ao morador da 11ª casa um copo com uma bebida meio opaca.

Aceitando o que lhe foi oferecido, Camus bebe o conteúdo do copo, sentindo um gosto forte e amargo acompanhado por uma onda de calor pelo seu corpo.

"Por Zeus... Cof... Cof... Mu, o que... Cof... tinha nisso?... Cof" Perguntou Camus.

"Não sei... o copo estava em cima daquele banco ali..." Apontou Mu.

Afrodite chega e vê o copo de sua preciosa bebida vazia e Camus sentado no chão arfando um pouco e com as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Da um grito e cai desmaiado, afinal aquelas preciosas rosas só floriam uma vez ao ano.

Os cavaleiros, cansados, vão para suas respectivas casas menos Camus, que é forçado por Milo a permanecer no templo de escorpião e MdM que vai para o décimo segundo templo cuidar de Afrodite.

No templo de escorpião:

"Camus, que bom que você esta bem! Quase tiver uma parada cardiorrespiratória quando vi você caindo no meio da luta, pensei que tivesse se machucado!" Disse Milo, colocando um braço ao redor do amigo e o ajudando a subir as escadas.

Assim que Camus sentiu os braços fortes de Milo envolverem sua cintura, teve a impressão de que a temperatura tinha subido uns dez graus Celsius. Ele nunca tinha estado assim, estava com uma vontade enlouquecedora de agarrar Milo ali na escada mesmo e pedir para que seu melhor amigo 'abaixasse seu fogo'!

O cavaleiro de aquário estava com seu baixo ventre ardendo, não estava mais conseguindo se controlar, toda hora vinha imagens dele e Milo fazendo coisas obscenas nos degraus.

Parou de andar, chamando a atenção de Milo para si.

"Que foi Camyu? Não esta se sentindo bem?" Escorpião perguntou.

Milo ficou surpreso quando a resposta para sua pergunta foi um beijo avassalador. Com o passar de alguns minutos o beijo cessou e Escorpião pode ver o olha de luxuria que Camus lança em cima dele.

Na casa de Peixes:

Mascara da Morte olhava para Afrodite que estava deitado na cama em estado de choque.

"Fro... Por que você desmaiou lá na arena?"

"Acho que fiquei um pouco impressionado ao ver Camus no chão..."

"Fro..." Disse MdM tirando uma caixinha do bolso. "Comprei um presente para você , feliz aniversário de um mês de namoro..."Entregou a caixinha a Afrodite, que agora tinha um belo sorriso estampado na face .

O sorriso de Dite se alargou ainda mais quando viu que a corrente que Mascara lhe dera tinha as iniciais dos dois nomes com um coração no meio.

Afrodite colocou a corrente e abriu uma gaveta tirando de dentro dela um livro primeira edição do autor favorito do seu amor e entregou a MdM que retribuiu o presente com um beijo calmo e cheio de carinho.

Mascara colocou o livro em cima da cabeceira e aproveitou para tirar sua blusa. Afrodite, vendo qual a intenção do seu namorado, tratou de tirar suas roupas, como se as mesmas queimassem sua pele mais que fogo.

Logo os dois corpos se encontravam nus, as ereções se roçavam. Afrodite que tinha suas bochechas coradas e lábios inchados desceu até o seu objeto de desejo passando a língua na ponta do mesmo tirando de Mascara um gemido que aprovava o que fazia. Rodou a língua na cabeça do membro do namorado, enquanto segurava a base com sua mão direita.

"Chupa logo..." Mandou MdM.

Afrodite ao ouvir a ordem do namorado, colocou o membro inteiro na boca começando um movimento de vai e vem com a cabeça. Mascara que até então estava parado, segurou seus cabelos azuis claros e deu inicio a um movimento de foda na sua boca.

Quando o menor pensou que Câncer fosse gozar, sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados para trás e ser jogado de bruços na cama. De primeiro estranhou a brutalidade do namorado, mas sempre soube que ele adorava um sexo selvagem.

Mascara levantou o quadril do namorado, deixando-o totalmente a sua mercê e deu um tapa na bunda de Afrodite.

"Fala de quem você é!" Ordenou.

Peixes gemeu antes de responder.

"Seu... Só seu..."

"E o que você quer, hein vadia?" Perguntou colocando um dedo dentro do orifício do namorado.

"Haa Mask, deixa disso e me foda logo!"

"Pede direito! Pede igual a puta que você é!" Mascara exigiu, dando outro tapa em Afrodite que gemeu em um misto de tesão e dor.

"Haa Mestre, me foda, arregaça a sua puta, deixa a sua vadia aqui sem sentar por uma semana! Haa por favor..."

Mascara deu outro tapa em Afrodite que rebolava em sua mão, tirou seus dedos de dentro do anus do outro e forçou a passagem do pênis.

Peixes gemeu alto ao sentir o membro do namorado todo dentro si, agarrou os lençóis com força.

"Haa Mask vai... Mais rápido..." Mascara acelerou os movimentos atingindo a próstata de Afrodite, enquanto tocava uma para o menor.

O orgasmo atingiu Peixes com força fazendo com que o mesmo tivesse vários espasmos e contrações musculares. Câncer ao ouvir os gemidos e sentir as contrações do Sueco, despejou seu semem dentro daquele com quem acabara de fazer amor.

Mascara deixa seu corpo cair e entrelaça os dedos com o de Afrodite.

"Amo-te..." Sussurra no ouvido do Sueco.

"Eu também te amo." Responde Afrodite.

Na casa de Milo de Escorpião:

Milo encontrava-se nu e Camus apenas com uma blusa de algodão que tivera os botões arrancados pela boca do moreno.

Camus estava sentado em cima de Milo atacando a boca do grego enquanto simulava uma foda rápida fazendo seus corpos se chocarem e deixando o Loiro mais louco de excitação do que já estava.

Milo colocou dois dedos na boca de Camus que os chupou como a um doce enquanto mordiscava o mamilo esquerdo do Frances.

O Ruivo gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Milo alargarem seu esfíncter, o Grego iniciou um movimento circular para logo em seguida tocar Camus em uma área mais sensível. O menor tremeu ao sentir o prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

Quando Escorpião sentiu que o Frances já estava pronto para receber-lhe, tirou os dedos de dentro do amante e o deitou de barriga para cima com as pernas no seu ombro, pegou o seu membro que estava doendo de tesão e o mirou na abertura do Ruivo, penetrando-o cuidadosamente até entrasse tudo nele.

Camus gemia palavras incoerentes em Frances enquanto pedia para Milo ir mais fundo. Os mais novos amantes tinham seus corpos suados, o cabelo do cavaleiro de aquário grudava em seu pescoço e testa assim como o do cavaleiro de escorpião.

O eco dos sons de encontro dos dois corpos era espalhado pelo templo de aquário.

"Você é meu agora!" Afirmou Milo. "Só meu, ouviu bem?"

"Sim... Milo, eu sou... só seu..."

"E essa bunda é só minha, ta!"

"E você é meu Milo, só meu, meu homem!"

"Então rebola pra mim, meu floquinho de neve!" Mandou Milo.

Camus começou a mover os quadris de acordo com o pedido do Grego, podia sentir as veias do membro de Milo pulsarem em seu interior. Ele queria mais e ao mesmo tempo que acabasse logo, arqueou as costas quando Milo o tocou novamente naquele lugar sensível.

O coração de Escorpião batia acelerado no peito, quando viu seu Frances arquear as costas não agüentou e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas.

As pernas de Camus começaram a tremer e a única coisa que saiba fazer agora era agarrar os cabelos de seu amante e gritar por mais e mais. Sentia sua cabeça bater de leve na parede toda vez que Milo ia com muita força.

O Grego enlaçou a cintura do Ruivo com seus braços musculosos e começou a bombar com mais e mais rápido, fazendo o menor gritar de êxtase e tremer mais ainda.

Camus começou a gozar despejando seu semem entre os dois corpos, contraindo e tremendo mais ainda.

"Milo... Haa... Mi... lo..."

Sentindo os músculos do amante se contraírem e se fecharem envolta de sua masculinidade, o Loiro chega ao orgasmo quase simultaneamente ao menor. Milo tira as pernas de Camus que ainda tremiam de seus ombros e o carrega para o quarto.

...

**EHHHHHHHHH! FIM DO CAP 1 !**

**Jubs: Viu só Camus, você nem chegou a ser fácil... foi vc quem pediu ! lol lol lol **

**Camus: *sentado de lado na cadeira*Até que valeu a pena... **

**Jubs: E vc Miluxoo, o que tem a declarar ?**

**Milo: Essa bebida afrodisíaca faz milagres*rindo***

**EEE ! Deixem reviews pliss? É claro que naum acabou ... ainda tenho que contar o que vai acontecer enquanto o afrodisíaco potente do Afrodite ainda funcionar... e depois que acabar o efeito? Como será a reação de Camus ? **


	2. Chapter 2 Estranhos Desejos

Obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente aos que deixaram reviews...

Jubs:*rindo a toa*

Mãe da Jubs: Do que você ta rindo?

Jubs: ha nada de mais mamis!(coitadinha nem imaginava as ideias pervertidas que eu estava tento para esse cap...)

Juuh interrior: Muuwhauhauhauhauhau*risada mt maléfica*

_O outro lado de Camus__Desejos estranhos___

Camus acordou com dores no corpo todo, virou na cama encontrando o lado em que Milo tinha dormido vazio. Abriu os olhos e procurou o Escorpião pelo quarto, mas não o encontrando. Sentou rapidamente e achou um bilhete deixado por Milo.

_**Camus**_**,**

_**Estou no campo de treinamento. Deixei uma peça de roupa para você em cima da cadeira, quando acordar tome um banho e vá cumprir suas tarefas. ASS: Milo de Escorpião **_

Camus leu o bilhete pasmem! Como Milo, seu melhor amigo pode ter sido tão frio com ele, tinha o tratado como se não passasse de uma garota de programa!

O Frances levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, congelado o sistema de eletricidade e queimando o chuveiro. O Ruivo entrou no banho gelado, pensando que o mesmo fosse aliviar os pensamentos que invadiram sua cabeça após a leitura do que Milo tinha escrito. Esfregou bem o corpo, como se isso fosse fazer os resquícios dos toques do Grego saírem dele.

Voltou do banho com uma toalha azul marinho enrolada na cintura e pegou a roupa que o Escorpião tinha separado para ele. Uma blusa Pólo branca e uma calça blue jeans.

Vestiu-se e saiu em direção à arena, pensava em conversar com Milo e perguntar o porquê dele ter sido tão frio, afinal não tinha motivos para isso, a noite que tiveram tinha sido maravilhosa.

Camus nem podia lembrar, pois já ficava excitado.

Quando estava quase no campo de treinamento, dá de cara com o Grego que subia as escadas.

"Milo, nós precisamos conversar..." Começou Aquário.

"Estou meio ocupado agora Camus, conversamos mais tarde." Cortou Escorpião usando sua cosmo energia para subir as escadas mais rápido.

O Frances olhou abobadamente para o homem com quem passara a noite, do nada um tremendo ódio surgiu dentro dele. Ele estava sendo evitado pelo seu melhor amigo!

Chegou à arena e encontrou uma única pessoa treinando lá, o Aldebaran e hoje era dia de treino físico.

"Aldebaran?" Camus chamou.

"Sim, Aquário."

"Treina comigo?" Perguntou.

"Mas você não treina sempre com o Milo ou o Saga?"

"Sim, mas hoje o Saga ta de folga e eu e o Milo tivemos um desentendimento..." Contou.

"Hoje o treino é físico, então acho melhor você atacar e eu defender e não precisa ficar com medo de me machucar, vem com tudo!" Chamou Deba.

Camus foi correndo em direção à Touro dando inicio a uma série de chutes e socos, que seu adversário defendia com habilidade.

"Coloca força nisso Frances! Está chutando como uma amazona!" Aldebaran provocou.

Camus ouvindo a provocação do Brasileiro concentra seu cosmo na perna direita e chuta com a intenção de acertar as costelas do protetor da segunda casa zodiacal, mas para sua surpresa Touro foi mais rápido, segurando sua perna e acertando um soco em seu estomago.

A dor se espalhou pelo seu corpo como um choque fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão e se curvasse com os braços no abdome.

Kanon que estava passando ali perto viu a cena e ajudou Aldebaran a socorrer o Ruivo que estava vomitando sangue. Colocaram o guardião da décima primeira casa deitado do chão e tentaram fazer com que Camus os escutasse.

"Aquário? Está me ouvindo?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Camus! Camus , responde!"Tentou Kanon.

"Saga...?" O Frances perguntou com sua voz quase sumindo.

"Kanon, Camus... Sou o Kanon...!"

Mas a única coisa em que Aquário pensava era na dor... Dor... Dor... DOR.. .

"Olha o que você fez Touro!" Exclamou Kanon.

"Não foi minha intenção...É que as vezes esqueço que quando é treino físico não posso bater de verdade em alguns..."

"Anda, me ajuda a levar ele até o templo dele!"

Aldebaran pegou Camus no colo e foi subindo as escadas junto com Kanon.

...

Após algumas horas Camus acorda com Kanon, Saga, Afrodite, MdM, Aldebaran, Aioria, Aioros, Mu e Shaka no seu quarto. Pensou o que todos estavam fazendo ali, até que lhe veio à mente o treino com Deba. Olhou em volta procurando Milo, mas não o encontrou lá.

"Camus, você ta legal?" Perguntou Mu.

Camus virou a cabeça na direção da voz.

"To sim..." Suspirou, sentando vagarosamente na cama. "Por que estão todos aqui?"

"Nós estávamos preocupados! Você esteve dormindo por cinco horas!" Afrodite informou.

Aquário arregalou os olhos, sua reputação estava indo por água abaixo, primeiro ele desmaia durante o treino e depois se deixa golpear por Aldebaran.

"Estou bem, podem ir." Disse friamente.

Assim que todos deixaram a casa, Camus levantou-se e foi tomar um banho, quando passou nu na frente do espelho, pode ver as marcas da noite que tinha passado com Milo de Escorpião e um roxo no abdome.

Abriu a torneira para a água morna encher a banheira enquanto observava seus cabelos no espelho, por onde Milo o segurara na noite anterior, passou a mão pelos fios, lembrando de que tinha que falar com certa pessoa.

Deixou a cabeça esvaziar e quando acabou o banho, desceu até o templo de escorpião e encontrou Milo junto com uma serva no mesmo lugar onde tinham feito amor.

Ficou parado estático na porta de Escorpião, a serva levantou-se e saiu largando os dois sozinhos.

"Precisamos conversar..." Começou.

"Não Camus, não precisamos!"

"Mas e aquilo que fizemos..." Continuou.

"Não quero você atrás de mim como se estivesse no cio! Camus, você só chamava minha atenção por que era difícil, agora perdeu a graça..." Milo disse com uma frieza comum no Cavaleiro de Aquário. "Agora caso não se importe, poderia se retirar, eu estou ocupado."

Camus olhou pasmem para Milo e quando o choque de realidade o atingiu virou as costas e saiu do templo enquanto seus olhos se enchiam com lágrimas, quentes lágrimas e não frias como os outros costumavam supor.

Correu em direção à saída do santuário, estava decidido a se afogar no mar da Grécia. Seu coração batia forte no peito, o que antes eram lágrimas, agora tinha virado um choro compulsivo e descontrolado.

Estava passando na frente da casa de gêmeos quando Saga segurou seu braço, puxou o mesmo com força, mas Saga só fez segurar com mais forte e agarrar seu ombro.

Sentiu seu lábio tremer ao tentar segurar o choro e acabou abraçando Saga.

"Camus... O que aconteceu?" Perguntou o geminiano retribuindo o abraço.

Saga percebeu que o Aquariano não estava em condições de responder e o levou para dentro da casa de gêmeos e o fez sentar no sofá enquanto ia à cozinha.

O guardião da terceira casa zodiacal voltou com um copo e um comprimido na mão e entregou-os à Camus que ingeriu o remédio.

"O que era?"

"Diazepam¹." Respondeu.

...

Kanon entrou no templo e encontrou Camus dormindo no sofá com o rosto manchado de lágrimas e a cabeça no colo de seu irmão que passava os dedos carinhosamente nos cabelos ruivos do outro.

"O que houve aqui?"

"Não sei... A ultima vez que vi Camus chorar foi quando ele tinha 12 anos por que Milo junto com outros cavaleiros armaram de jogar um balde te tinta nele. Na hora Camus manteve a expressão de sempre, mas depois quando fui checar se estava tudo bem, ouvi um choro baixinho vindo do quarto dele."

"Então acha que Milo sabe o que está acontecendo?"

"Provavelmente, e dessa vez parece ser algo bem mais sério que tinta..."

Saga pegou o Aquariano no colo e o levou para o quarto, colocando-o na cama.

...

Camus acordou no meio da noite, tentou levantar mas se viu abraçado por uma pele morena, pensou em Milo e no que tinha ocorrido, não lembrava bem dos fatos. Virou seu corpo devagar encontrando o rosto tranquilizador de Saga dormindo.

De repente sentiu um desejo enorme de provar os lábios do mais velho. Sentir o gosto que o geminiano tinha, logo a temperatura de seu corpo foi esquentando e não resistiu colando sua boca na do loiro.

Sentiu a mão de Saga agarrar-lhe os cabelos e aprofundar o beijo. Camus puxou a calça de moletom que o maior vestia deixando-o apenas de cueca.

Seus corpos se esfregavam, os dois gemiam com a fricção que isso causava em suas ereções, Saga tratou de tirar as roupas do Ruivo deixando-o da mesma maneira em que se encontrava.

...

No quarto de Kanon:

Kanon acorda de madrugada ouvindo gemidos vindo do quarto de seu irmão, levanta descalço da cama e anda até a porta do lugar de onde os sons vinham. Entrou no quarto.

Camus estava cavalgando Saga e gemendo alto.

Quando Saga viu Kanon entrar puxou o tronco de Camus pra frente e separou as nadegas com dois dedos, mostrando a penetração para o irmão.

Kanon foi até onde os dois se proporcionavam prazer, com a intenção de se juntar à brincadeira.

Camus sentiu duas mãos apertando seus mamilos enquanto alternava beijos e chupões no seu pescoço.

Gemeu quando foi levantado do colo de Saga e colocado de cara no membro do irmão. Camus fechou a mão no pênis de um dos gêmeos e passou o dedão na cabeça do seu mais novo brinquedo, que saia um líquido transparente, masturbando Kanon.

Saga se colocou atrás de Camus e o penetrou fundo de uma única vez e continuo a foda interrompida. Kanon de Gêmeos agarrou os cabelos ruivos de Aquário e esfregou a ponta do sexo nos seus lábios .

"Chupa ele!" Pediu Saga aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e segurando com firmeza o membro de Camus.

O Ruivo colocou o membro do Loiro na boca, que começou a movimentar seus quadris para frente e para trás simulando uma penetração. Camus queria gemer mais era impedido, pois tinha um pênis fudendo sua boca e outro nas suas partes 'intimas'. Tirou rapidamente o membro de Kanon dos seus lábios e gemendo profundamente pedindo para Saga ir mais fundo e rápido.

"Rebola pra ele, vadia!" Kanon mandou e Camus obedeceu, mexendo seus quadris enquanto tinha sua boca tomada pela de Kanon.

A respiração de Saga começa a ficar mais acelerada e ele da uma ultima estocada em Camus despejando seu sêmen no mesmo e se retirando de dentro dele. Kanon que vê que o irmão já tinha se aliviado, coloca o Ruivo no seu colo e da continuidade ao que Saga tinha terminado.

Um filete de sangue escorre da boca de Camus quando Saga aparta o beijo. Kanon da um tapa forte na perna do Frances, deixando as marcas de seus dedos na pele branca.

"Rápido!" Ordena.

Camus aumenta a velocidade do movimento, contraindo os músculos de maneira descontrolada e gozando intensamente com um gemido rouco. Saga agarra Aquário por trás e continua a estimular o membro do mesmo enquanto movimenta os quadris dele para Kanon.

Assim que Saga vê que o ruivo estava ficando excitado novamente, força seu pênis no mesmo canal em que Kanon estava alojado.

O cavaleiro da 11ª casa fica tenso mais logo relaxa tomado pelo tesão.

"HAANN... Sa... ga...!" Camus grita quando a cabeça do membro de Saga se junta ao do irmão, sentido como se tivesse sendo dividido em dois.

As bochechas do ruivo estavam quase da cor do cabelo do mesmo e logo começou a se mover em cima dos irmãos. Camus estava gemendo mais alto e contraindo involuntariamente os músculos fazendo com que Kanon gozasse tanto que pode sentir os jatos de sêmen baterem na parede do reto.

Kanon saiu de dentro do ruivo e colocou o membro dele, que pedia por alivio, na boca tirando um gemido de aprovação dos lábios inchados e vermelhos de Camus.

Kanon sugava com força movimentando a língua, levando o ruivo ao delírio e o faz gozar em sua boca.

As contrações de Camus aumentam fazendo Saga gozar junto com ele. Kanon engole parte do gozo do mais novo enquanto escorria um pouco pelo canto de sua boca.

Camus cai na cama, compartilhando o gosto do seu sêmen com Kanon no beijo que o mesmo lhe dera e sentindo a língua atrevida de Saga lamber sua entrada que estava banhada de gozo dos irmãos.

**EHHHHH! FIM DO CAP.2 !**

**Jubs: Gosto Camyu?**

**Camus:*Deitado de bruços depois de tomar três dorflexs e com um saquinho de gelo entre as pernas*Você bem que podia ter pegado mais leve, né? **

1: Diazepam ou Valium, é um remédio calmante poderoso , que deixa a pessoa com sono e sem se lembrar direito do que aconteceu logo antes.

**Deixem Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Provocação

Obrigada pelos reviews! Eles me inspiram a escrever compulsivamente. (Brincadeira)

Obrigada de coração a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic!

Dica de musica : Bodies do Robbie Williams (Para o final do cap.) A letra nem tem MT a ver... eu gostei foi do ritmo...

Camus: ¬¬'

O outro lado de Camus Provocação

Camus acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto, olhou para os lados vendo Kanon roncando como um porco a sua esquerda e um bilhete em cima da colcha. Um bilhete? Do nada uma sensação ruim e um desespero ponderaram-se dele. Teria sido ele usado novamente? O ruivo pega a mini carta endereçada à Kanon e ele.

Queridos Camus e irmão,

Caso acordem antes de eu chamá-los, não pensem que eu os abandonei! Tomem um banho e desçam para comer as panquecas que estou preparando!

p.s : Pegue uma roupa de qualquer um dos armários !

p.p.s : O 'p.s' acima foi direcionado ao Camus !

Ass: Saga de Gêmeos. 

Camus sorriu sinceramente ao acabar de ler o bilhete deixado por Saga. Tratou de levantar da cama e dirigiu seu traseiro dolorido até o banheiro. Parou na frente do espelho e ficou observando sua imagem até que dividiu o cabelo ao meio jogando cada metade por cima de um ombro, pegou uma tesoura e cortou as duas partes no meio das costas deixando algumas mechas maiores.

Passou a mão direita pelo pescoço marcado e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Saiu do banho uns quinze minutos depois, vestindo um roupão que Saga tinha separado para ele. Abriu o armário pegando uma meia malha preta e uma cueca boxer da mesma cor, não conseguiu encontrar uma calça que lhe servisse. Calçou sua sandália de couro natural e saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha.

"Bom dia..." Camus cumprimentou soltando um bocejo logo em seguida.

"Você quis dizer: Boa tarde, né?" Perguntou Saga. "Afinal já se passaram do meio dia!"

Camus arregalou os olhos.

"Meu Zeus!" Exclamou. "Eu tinha treino com o Hyoga hoje! O que vou falar para ele?"

"Relaxa Camus, você não precisa dar satisfação para o seu discípulo." Disse tranquilamente Saga abraçando o ruivo por trás. "Gostei do cabelo... ficou muito sexy assim."

Aquário corou com o comentário do mais velho que deu um beijo em sua bochecha e uma passada de mão em sua bunda dolorida.

"Sente-se." Pediu.

"Não obrigado, estou melhor em pé mesmo..." Respondeu.

Saga sorriu diante a resposta, foi até a sala e voltou com uma almofada que colocou na cadeira de Camus. Aquário sorriu levemente e sentou.

...

Na casa de Milo: 

Hyoga entra correndo na casa de escorpião que a primeira coisa que faz é quase matar o cavaleiro de cisne, só não o fez por que não queria magoar ainda mais Camus. Era tudo culpa dele... Porque não usou preservativo quando passou a noite com aquela serva... Agora ela estava grávida!

"O que quer aqui moleque?"

"Meu mestre sumiu!" Hyoga exclamou.

"Camus sumiu? Onde você já procurou por ele?"

"Aqui é o primeiro lugar que olho..."

Milo sentiu uma vontade indescritível de esganar o pescoço de Cisne, o garoto ainda nem tinha procurado Camus pra dizer que o mesmo sumiu.

"Hyoga, é melhor você sair daqui correndo o mais rápido possível, antes que eu resolva usar Antares em você!"

Cisne sai correndo da casa se Milo.

Maldita serva, se ela não tivesse grávida, poderia viver com meu Camyu em paz.

...

Saga emprestou um short jeans claro para Camus, já que era a única coisa que não estava rasgada e servia nele.

Aquário deu um beijo de despedida nos irmãos e foi em direção ao seu templo. Agora continuava se sentido mal pelo que tinha ocorrido com Milo, mas se sentia muito satisfeito depois da noite com os geminianos. Estava decido a passar uma imagem para Milo, onde ele não tinha se abalado nem um pouco depois do que o escorpiano fez.

Sentiu o cosmo de Afrodite quando passou na frente de Câncer. Pelo visto os dois tiveram uma noite tão proveitosa quanto à dele. Respirou profundamente e continuou a subir as escadas.

Assim que chegou ao seu templo a primeira coisa que fez, foi pegar um relaxante muscular, pois estava realmente necessitado. Tirou as sandálias de couro que tanto gostava e sentou-se no sofá com as pernas para cima do mesmo segurando seu livro predileto em mãos.

Estava na quinta pagina quando seu pupilo entra apressado no templo dizendo algo sobre MdM querer lhe matar por ter interrompido algo muito importante. Mas Hyoga não acabou de falar, ficou estático e de boca aberta ao olhar para as pernas de Camus que tinham marcas de dedos.

"Mestre?"

"O que foi Hyoga?" Pergunta Camus de maneira fria.

"Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim, estou melhor do que nunca!" Respondeu. "O que acha de irmos treinar um pouco?"

...

Escorpião sai irritado de sua casa indo na direção da arena, ia descontar toda sua raiva em um treino bem pesado.

Quando estava passando na frente da casa de gêmeos, viu Kanon sentado nas escadas com um sorriso bobo e enorme estampado na cara.

"No que está pensando, gêmeos?" Perguntou.

"Em como aquele ruivo não tem nada de gelado!" Respondeu alargando o sorriso.

A imagem de Camus veio na mente de Milo mais rápido do que ele esperava.

"Do que está falando Kanon?"

"Estou falando, que Camus sabe mexer aquela boca e aquela bunda com um fogo muito inesperado no cavaleiro de Aquário, como se fosse uma vadia!"

Do nada um ciúme enorme surgiu no peito do cavaleiro de escorpião. Camus era dele e só dele! Aquele geminiano não tinha direito de falar aquelas palavras sujas do seu Ruivo!

"Retire o que disse!" Mandou.

"E por que eu o faria?" Desafiou.

"RETIRE O QUE DISSE AGORA!" Gritou

Logo vários cavaleiros já estavam no local da discussão, esperando uma briga sair entre os dois Dourados.

Kanon riu da ousadia de Milo e levantou seu cosmo.

"Está com ciúmes Escorpião, ou seria inveja deu ter tido algo que você _deseja_?" Provocou.

"Ai que você se engana meu caro gêmeos! Você usou algo que me pertence!" Retrucou Milo também levantando o cosmo.

...

Camus chega ao local onde estava um aglomerado de servas, amazonas e cavaleiros e vê, Gêmeos e Escorpião brigando.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Pergunta de uma maneira de gelar os ossos.

Milo vira-se na direção da voz indignado e da uma olhada de cima a baixo em Camus, analisando o estado de seu Ruivo.

Camus estava suado e ofegante por causa do treino, suas maçãs estavam vermelhas e tinha uma marca na perna direita assim como um roxo no pescoço.

"Você dormiu com ele, Camus?" Pergunta acusatoriamente apontando o dedo da face de Kanon.

Camus olha para Milo e depois para Kanon.

"Não é do seu interesse com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir_ Escorpião_!"

"É sim, quando você estava até anteontem gemendo meu nome!"

Camus olha para os dois cavaleiros que estavam expondo sua vida para praticamente todo o santuário em choque. Primeiro fica branco para logo em seguida seu rosto ganhar um tom de rosa.

"Responde Camus!" Milo gritou.

Aquário não podia deixar transparecer que fizera isso, pois estava se sentindo um cachorrinho abandonado quando Milo o chutou.

"Com ele e com o Saga também." Respondeu indiferente. "Afinal, depois daquela noite, ficar com você perdeu a graça."

Camus se virou e subiu as escadarias usando seu cosmo e deixando todos os que assistiam a discussão abobados.

**E****eeeeeeeeeee! Fim do cap.3 **

**Camus: q milagre ! Eu não fiz nada com ninguém!**

**Jubs: Claro senhor Camyu ! Seu estado esta deplorável e o dia ainda nem acabou!**

**Milo: Camus !*buaaa* Por queee ?*chorando***

**Camus: É tudo culpa dela !*Aponta pra Jubs***

**Milo: *Lança um olhar assassino para a autora***

**Jubs: Sai correndo e se esconde atrás do Deba**

**Deixem Reviews !**

**P.S : **


	4. Chapter 4 Um anjo que trás paz

O outro lado de Camus Um anjo que trás paz

Em frente à casa de gêmeos:

Saga, ao ver Camus subindo em direção à casa de aquário se intromete na briga de seu irmão com Milo.

"Olha o que vocês fizeram! Como vocês acham que o Camus está se sentindo? Bem?"

Milo abaixa a cabeça e quando volta a olhar para os gêmeos, seu olhos continham um brilho sinistro de ódio.

"Vocês não passam de uns aproveitadores! Vocês sabiam que nós tínhamos brigado então resolveram tirar proveito da situação do meu Camus, mas irão pagar caro pelo que fizeram! Agulha Escarlate!" Gritou Escorpião.

Por sorte dos irmãos, o golpe não chegou a atingi-los já que Mu usou a Muralha de cristal para protegê-los enquanto Touro segurava o Escorpião raivoso que tentava de qualquer modo se soltar.

As pessoas que estavam assistindo a discussão recuaram e olharam apreensivas.

Milo sentia um ódio tremendo dos gêmeos e uma raiva enorme de si. Maldita hora em que fora falar para o seu ruivo que não queria mais nada com ele! Queria apenas privá-lo de sofrer caso a serva realmente estivesse esperando um filho seu!

Maldita Saori e suas leis estúpidas de que caso uma cavaleiro engravidasse uma serva, teria que se casar o a mesma.

Os olhos de Milo estavam marejados de raiva e tristeza, tinha perdido a flor do seu jardim, a estrela solitária no seu céu noturno.

Fez força com os braços e lançou um olhar medonho para Touro que o soltou.

Subiu as escadas brancas batendo o pé com força e os punhos cerrados. Xingava baixo os geminianos de todos os nomes que conhecia, a vontade que tinha era de voltar lá e quebra a cara do dois.

Entrou no Templo de escorpião pronto para destruir alguns objetos, mas deu de cara com a serva que esperava seu filho.

Na casa de aquário:

Camus se encontrava deitado de bruços abraçado a um travesseiro refletindo sobre o que acabara de acontecer, apertava os lençóis de deixando suas juntas brancas.

O Grego que ele tanto amava esteve brigando contra o homem com quem tinha passado a noite e expôs sua vida pessoal para todos os que lá estavam, devia ter colocado ele assim como Kanon em um esquife de gelo, mas na hora não soube como reagir. Maldito escorpião!

Ficou pensando em com que cara ia encarar seu pupilo novamente e o que todos que ouviram a discussão iriam pensar dele, o cavaleiro conhecido por frieza tinha dormido com três pessoas diferentes em uma mesma semana! Nem ele, o próprio Cavaleiro conseguia acreditar nesse fato!

Levantou devagar e foi até o banheiro. Pisava descalço no piso de mármore branco, o chão gelado lhe transmitia uma sensação de paz e tranquilidade. Tirou as peças de roupas e as jogou em cima dos lençóis azuis claros para depois entrar na banheira deixando os fios ruivos presos em um coque fora d'água. Lentamente sua cabeça foi esvaziando do problemas e ele pode relaxar.

...OoOoOoOoOoO

Saga sobe as escadas entrando na morada do décimo primeiro cavaleiro de Athena, a casa estava calma assim como o cosmo de seu protetor. Gêmeos estranhou, pensava que Camus fosse estar alterado quando chegasse lá afinal viu a cara com que o ruivo voltou para casa.

"...Camus?" Chama, não obtendo resposta.

Saga foi andando pelas pilastras bem acabadas até chegar o quarto grande, com uma estante cheia de livros, e arrumado, a não ser pelas roupas do Frances que estavam jogadas no lençol. A porta do banheiro estava encostada, foi em sua direção e a abriu devagar, dando de cara com uma das cenas mais belas que já vira. Camus ressonava baixinho, dormindo na banheira com o joelho direito saindo da água e os braços apoiados na lateral da cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos e seus lábios rosa entreabertos.

Saga devorava o Frances com os olhos enquanto Tirava a roupa e observava a face angelical e tranquila, tão diferente da tensão usual que o ruivo carregava no rosto. Entra vagarosamente na banheira e encosta sua mão no menor.

...oOo...

Camus acorda com um sobressalto ao sentir uma mão em sua perna, Saga estava nu ao seu lado. Sentiu os lábios do mais velho pressionando os seus e suas mãos correndo por seu corpo molhado.

"Saga eu... Não..."

O geminiano ignorou o que o outro dizia e segurou o membro de Camus começando a masturbá-lo enquanto invadia sua boca com a língua. O ruivo acabou cedendo ao prazer dos toques e passando os braços pelos ombros do mais velho.

"Ahhhnnn... Saga..." Camus gemeu. "Isso ta... tão bom..."

Aquário chega ao orgasmo, Saga coloca a parte de cima do seu corpo no chão, derrubando os sais e xampus que ficavam ao lado da banheira e deixando suas pernas dentro da água. A língua do Loiro rodeava na orelha do Frances deixando-o novamente excitado, desceu fazendo uma trilha por suas costas até chegar a sua nadegas.

Sentiu os dedos de Saga abrindo caminho para a língua experiente do mesmo. Tremeu... Ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo.

O loiro usou uma das mãos para estimular o sexo do ruivo que gemia em seus braços. Levantou seu corpo fazendo o percurso contrario com a boca. Esfregou a ereção na entrada de Camus, fazendo com que o menor ofegasse.

Seus corpos se encontravam quentes e suados, Saga movia-se para frente e para trás sem deixar a penetração ocorrer, torturando o Frances.

"Haaa... Saga..."

"Pede o que você quer!"

"Por... favor..." Implorou.

O geminiano sorriu invadindo o outro com um dedo e rodando-o dentro do orifício que pegava fogo. Puxou o corpo do aquariano, pelos cabelos, de volta para a banheira beijando-o de maneira selvagem enquanto acrescentava outro dedo, indo de encontro com o primeiro.

Camus alternava beijos e mordidas entre o pescoço e peitoral do Loiro enquanto rodava seus quadris em um pedido silencioso por mais. Sentia como se tivesse levando pequenos choques no corpo e ansiava por mais e mais.

A água escorria pelas bordas da Jacuzzi molhando os azulejos claros e o assoalho.

Saga afundou junto com o ruivo e explorou os lábios e céu da boca do menor, voltaram para a superfície arfando mais do que antes, o loiro se aproveita da distração do outro, que durou milésimos de segundos para tocá-lo em seu ponto mais sensível, arrancando um gemido longo de aprovação.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos tira seus dedos de dentro de Camus, puxa-o para fora da banheira escorregando um pouco belo banheiro e o levando para quarto, de lá passam pelas colunas do corredor e chegam à cozinha, molhando todo o caminho.

Jogou o Frances de barriga para cima na mesa de madeira de carvalho , abriu bem as suas pernas e mandou o menor segura-las ao lado de seu corpo.

"Por que aqui?" Perguntou o Ruivo deixando sua curiosidade transparecer.

"Fetiche." Respondeu o maior, tirando um sorriso dos lábios vermelhos e inchados do outro.

Camus faz o que lhe é pedido deixando seu corpo a mercê do geminiano. O Loiro rodou a cabeça do seu membro na entrada do Frances enquanto massageava o sexo do mesmo.

"Fala pra mim o que você quer, fala?" Saga pediu deixando Aquário um pouco mais vermelho.

Definitivamente ele, cavaleiro da 11ª casa, não iria pedir por isso! Ah não, não mesmo! Mas é tão bom... Por que não pedir? Só ele vai saber... Camus treme quando sente a boca de Saga no seu membro, estava amando aquele alivio.

O maior suga o sexo do mais novo por pouco tempo e depois sobe com a boca até a orelha de aquário, mordendo o lóbulo direito. Camus não resistiu e pediu o que queria.

"Saga... Me come! ... Antes que resolva te colocar em um esquife de gelo!"

O loiro sorriu ante ao pedido feito por Camus de maneira autoritária e deu inicio a penetração, fazendo o menor gritar alto.

Suas visões rodavam com o prazer, não existia mais nada apenas aquela sensação de estar no céu, o pulso acelerado, a energia de seus corpos...

Camus grita ao sentir Saga encostar no seu ponto sensível soltando as pernas deixando-as cair ao lado de Saga.

O geminiano ao ver o estado do ruivo acelera os movimentos, sente os músculos do Frances se contraindo e unhas arranhando suas costas.

Na casa de Peixes:

MdM sai da casa de Afrodite em direção ao sua. Quando estava passando pela casa de aquário ele ouve gemidos curtos e altos vindos da cozinha.

Mascara não pode deixar de se perguntar quem estaria lá dentro com Camus e o que o mesmo tinha de especial para atrair a atenção de três homens ao mesmo tempo.

OoOoO

Camus grita, se contrai levando Saga ao orgasmo e gozando logo em seguida.

Os corpos ficam caídos tentando acalmar as respirações aceleradas.

O loiro espera um tempo e depois levanta o aquariano da mesa e entrelaça seus dedos com os dele e lhe da um olhar carinhoso cheio de ternura.

"O que acha se agente voltasse para aquela banheira?" Pergunta abraçado ao ruivo.

Camus ri diante da pergunta e passa a língua na orelha do mais velho.

"Acho que seria... Prazeroso..." Sussurra com a voz rouca. "Meu anjo..."

OoO

Na casa de Escorpião:

Depois de ouvir o que a serva tinha a dizer, Milo fica parado estático com mais raiva ainda de si. A mulher não estava grávida, foi só um alarme falso! Escorpião teve vontade de aplicar um Antares naquela garota inútil, só não o fez por que a mesma não tinha culpa de nada, muito menos da burrice do Grego.

Levantou do sofá de couro vermelho e Saiu de sua casa apressado, usando seu cosmo para subir as escadas o mais rápido possível indo até o Templo de Aquário. Precisa dar uma explicação para o seu Ruivo.

Chegou na casa do Frances e foi até seu quarto a sua procura, imaginava encontra-lo lendo algum livro chato, mas seus olhos marejaram ao ver _seu_ Camyu dormindo de conchinha com Saga. Pelo menos pensava que era Saga já que duvidava que Camus fosse se deitar com Kanon depois daquela briga.

Foi então que Escorpião caiu na real, se quisesse o Frances de volta para si, teria que conquistar seu coração que de frio só tinha a aparência.

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Fim do cap.4 ! **_

_**Será que Milo irá reconquistar o coraçãozinho do nosso amado Frances? Só saberemos no próximo episódio! **_

_**Jubs:E Camus hein... foi bom com o Saga?**_

_**Camus:*Indiferente***_

_**Jubs: *revoltz* Fique sabendo que o efeito do afrodisíaco já tinha acabado, tá?**_

_**Camus:*rubro***_

_**...O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O...**_

_**Deba: Beijinhos, beijinhos!Tchau, Tchau!**_

_**Shura: Já não passou da hora de você gostar da Xuxa?**_

_**Deixem reviews plis galera!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Reconciliação

Primeiramente queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!

Shadow Karin: Muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews adoro lê-los!(Me fazem rir e pensar no que vou fazer para o próximo cap.)

Tbm agradeço todas as pessoas que comentam ! Hoshinechan , Persefone-San(Brigadinha pelas dicas Per!), AnaPanter(Adoro seus comentários! ), Nay de escorpião(Vlw pelo elogio!) XD

O outro lado de Camus Reconciliação

**Na casa de aquário:**

Camus acorda com um sorriso no rosto, ao seu lado dormia Saga ressonando baixinho envolto nas cobertas verdes claro, o pé do maior saia dos cobertores e seu corpo estava relaxado como se estivesse em casa.

Bocejou e espreguiçou-se devagar, foi andando até a cozinha descalço e vestindo apenas um blusão verde escuro com uma cueca preta. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam num coque torto por causa da noite e uma boa quantidade de fios caia por seus ombros.

Abriu a geladeira prateada tirando uma jarra de vidro mediana de lá, serviu-se de um copo de suco de laranja adoçado com mel e colocou duas fatias de pão integral na torradeira. Pegou um pano com álcool passando em cima da mesa que tinha usado para outras 'finalidades' na noite anterior e arrumou alguns objetos que ficaram fora do lugar. Sorriu ao se lembrar quando Saga o abraçou, o geminiano o tratava com muito carinho e isso estava despertando um sentimento agradável em Camus. Estaria o cavaleiro de gelo apaixonado?

A única coisa de que sabia com certeza era de que quando estava com Saga se sentia imensamente bem.

Foi em direção ao quarto acordar o loiro quando ouviu um barulho estranho e esganiçado na entrada do templo, foi andando no sentido do som e encontrou uma caixinha com uma carta e dois furinhos em cima.

_**Camus,**_

_** Desculpe-me, eu não queria ter dito aquelas palavras grosseiras. Eu fui um escroto. Mas agora vejo que sem você a minha vida é uma manha sem sol, uma noite sem estrelas. No dia em que você me viu junto com aquela serva, ela tinha me dito que estava grávida então pensei que era melhor afastar-te de mim. **_

_**Nesse dia meu coração doeu como nunca.**_

_** Sinto ter te magoado, mas quero poder voltar a me relacionar normalmente com você, mesmo que não me queira mais, eu ainda te quero.**_

_** Quero poder ver sua cara de mal quando falo coisas sem noção, seu sorriso mesmo que raro quando te agrado com algo, seu olhar penetrante. **_

_** Quero poder ver você passar a língua nos lábios e morde-los de leve em seguida quando esta refletindo sobre algo e sua face concentrada enquanto lê um livro. **_

_** Quero seu corpo junto ao meu, ouvir sua voz rouca chamando meu nome, seus toques, seus beijos.**_

_** Quero você Camus, do jeito que é. Por inteiro.**_

_** P.S: Dentro da caixa tem um presente de quatro meses para você, espero que goste.**_

_** P.P.S: Leve-o algum dia desses para me visitar.**_

Camus quando acabou de ler a carta, dobrou o papel e o colocou de volta no envelope branco com dourado e amarrou a fitinha azul que o mantinha fechado. Abriu a caixa de madeira com corações pintados de rosa dando de cara com um filhote de husky siberiano. O cachorrinho tinha uma correntinha de couro no pescoço escrito 'I Love you' em metal prateado, o filhote parecia um panda, era preto e branco com os olhos azuis envoltos em duas rodas de pelo negro.

Pegou o cãozinho levando-o até a altura de seu rosto levantando uma sobrancelha e pensando que definitivamente alguém que morava ao lado, tinha ajudado o escorpião com isso. Colocou o bichinho no colo acariciando suas orelhinhas e o levou para dentro de casa.

Abriu um dos armários bege claro e pegou uma vasilha de plástico pequena e amarela, colocou-a em cima da mesa e encheu-a com água filtrada para depois dá-la para o filhote beber.

"De onde saiu essa coisa fofa?" Perguntou Saga. "Ele chega a ser quase tão bonito quanto o dono..."

"O Milo deixou ele na minha porta, com um pedido de desculpas." Explicou.

"Hum..." Deu um olhar atravessado para o cachorro e para a carta que tinha visto na bancada. "Como se chama?"

"Ainda não pensei nisso... Mas que tal Loup¹?" Perguntou.

"Loup?"

"É..."

"Que coisa mais sem criatividade Camus!" Afirma Saga. "Logo o seu cachorro com um nome desses?"

"Combina com ele!" Respondeu o ruivo revoltado. "Duvido que ache um melhor!"

O loiro abraça Camus por trás.

"Tenho coisas melhores a fazer." Sussurra e seu ouvido. "Treina comigo hoje?"

Camus analisou o que o mais velho tinha pedido bolando uma resposta a altura e que não o magoasse.

"Treinar é o que você tem de melhor para fazer?" Perguntou sarcástico.

"Não." Respondeu apertando a coxa do Frances e o empurrando contra a mesa. "É o que vou fazer depois do treino!"

Camus ficou rubro, rodou nos braços do maior e encostou sua testa no ombro deste.

"Vai perdoá-lo?" Perguntou Saga balançando o corpo e dando inicio a uma dança lenta.

"Não sei Saga..." Camus se abriu. "Depois do que ele fez fica difícil, mas também será muito complicado conviver com ele sem nos falarmos, ele era meu melhor amigo..."

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo até Saga se separar do ruivo e os dois pegaram as torradas que já estavam esfriando para darem inicio ao café da manhã. Camus colocou uma grande variedade de pães e queijos na mesa e passou um café preto que ficou horrível.

"Camus... Eu não sabia que você era um homem prendado..." O loiro implicou com o Frances.

"Estou começando a achar que esta convivendo demais com seu irmão, Gêmeos." Respondeu ríspido.

"Se eu não te conhecesse diria que isso é tensão sexual, Frances!" Brincou Saga.

Na casa de Peixes:

Milo estava inquieto,se movia de um lado para o outro passando por entre os sofás pretos com uma almofada de cada cor, que nem uma barata tonta, não conseguiria relaxar enquanto não soubesse se Camus havia achado o presente e o desculpado.

"Dite... Será que deu certo?" Perguntou virando o rosto da direção do loiro que estava sentado em uma poltrona vermelha.

"Fica calmo Miluxo! Minhas idéias sempre dão certo!" Peixes respondeu orgulhoso se levantando e catando o mini travesseiro que Milo tinha derrubado. "Ou quase... " Lembrou-se do afrodisíaco.

"Eu que o diga..." Completou Mascara da Morte colocando os pés na mesa de vidro que ficava no centro da sala.

"Abaixe os pés Mask! Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir isso? Um dia desse você ainda vai quebrar a mesinha de centro!" Bronqueou Afrodite. "Milo, não ligue para o que o Mask fala! Que tal se você fosse convidar ele para almoçar depois do treino?Ai vocês poderão conversar."

"Isso só se ele tiver me perdoado se não, eu vou parar num esquife de gelo!" Respondeu manhoso e fazendo bico.

Afrodite ao ver a cara do Escorpião, corre até ele e o abraça apertado.

Mascara não fica nada satisfeito com a cena e separa os dois apontando para Peixes.

"Não pense que eu já esqueci daquilo! Estou de olho em você!" Disse olhando fulminante para o namorado.

Dite arregala os lembrando do ocorrido e seu sorriso murcha sendo substituído por uma carinha cabisbaixa.( A fic Lágrimas de uma Traição conta o que aconteceu... Leiam para entender o que o Dite fará... XD)

"Vou descer e treinar um pouco." Desconversou Milo. "Quem sabe assim eu não esfrio a cabeça..."

"Seria mais fácil para você esfriar a cabeça caso fosse até seu amado pingüim!" Mascara falou, implicando com o Escorpião.

"E eu acho melhor você parar de se meter na vida dos outros e cuidar do que é seu, Câncer! Ou você pensa que eu não sei o porquê de estar de olho do Dite!" Respondeu Milo saindo da Casa de Peixes.

Mascara faz uma careta e solta um muxuxo.

...OoOoOoOoOoO...

Milo desce as escadas apressado em direção a arena, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos loiros, pensava em seguir o conselho do Afrodite. Quando está passando na frente do templo de aquário, da de cara com Saga e Camus que segurava uma bola de pelos pretos e brancos.

O Grego abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado diante do olhar que o ruivo lhe deu e foi até os dois.

"Sinto muito..." Falou baixo para o Frances.

Camus suspirou diante do escorpiano, já estava acostumado com a cara de cachorro sem dono que o Milo fazia quando ia pedir desculpas por algo grave.

Saga vendo que estava sobrando, passou a mão no ombro de Camus e foi descendo na frente.

"Grávida?" Perguntou incrédulo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim... Ontem que ela me avisou que tinha sido um alarme falso." Falou chegando mais perto do menor.

"Milo, sabe que eu posso até te perdoar, mas diferente da ultima vez que brigamos vai demorar mais do que três dias pra eu voltar a confiar em você! E eu estou com Saga agora, gosto muito dele e espero que de certo o que temos." Respondeu seguro do que falava.

"Já escolheu um nome pra ele?" Perguntou mudando de assunto e acariciando a cabeça do husky tendo um olhar triste na face.

"Loup!"

"É... Bem comum..." Milo falou. "Pensei que fosse escolher algo diferente..."

"Por que todos falam isso?" Pergunta inconformado.

"Sei lá... Você lê muito... Parece conhecer outros nomes..." Explicou Milo rindo da cara do outro. "To indo treinar e você?"

"Também..." Respondeu Camus.

Os dois foram conversando assuntos banais enquanto desciam as escadarias do santuário.

O dia estava bonito, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, mas em compensação o calor era de matar. A arena estava lotada, quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá e a maioria dos de bronze e prata já que Saori chegaria amanhã de suas férias em Cuba.

Quando passaram alguns dos cavaleiros olhavam fixamente para eles sem nenhum pudor, Camus que não gosta de chamar atenção se sentia mal com aquilo tudo.

Milo se despede do ruivo e vai treinar junto com o Aioros, o Frances vai andando a passos calmos na direção onde Saga se encontrava assistindo a 'luta' de Shaka e Mu.

"Camus... Camus... Camus..." Ouviu a voz de Misty de lagarto. "Me pergunto como você consegue dominar gelo todo esse fogo que nem três Cavaleiros de Ouro conseguem apagar?"

Camus ignora o comentário desagradável do outro e continua seu percurso com a mesma calma e elegância de sempre.

"Mestre!" Hyoga surge do nada ao lado do Frances. "Não vai fazer nada?" Sussurra.

"Por que não responde a minha pergunta em Aquário?" Começou Misty. "Ou você usou tanto essa boca que não consegue nem falar?"

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Fim do cap.5!**

** 1: Loup significa lobo em frances XD**

** Será o q Camus fará com Misty ? **

**Jubs: gosto do presente, Camus?**

** Camus: *Brincando com o filhote* Preferia um perfume...**

** Jubs: Sei...**

** Milo:¬¬'**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.0,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

** Mini fic.: Mu x Shaka**

Mu chega na casa de Aires e da de cara com Shaka sentado no seu sofá branco de dois lugares que ficava no meio da sala. O guardião da primeira casa olha preocupado para o outro.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shaka?" Pergunta apreensivo indo na direção do loiro.

"Sim Mu, aconteceu!" Respondeu Virgem um pouco alterado. "É uma coisa muito grave!"

Aires arregala os olhos e chega mais perto do outro.

"Mas o que foi?" Perguntou. "Está me deixando preocupado!"

Shaka da um beijo no maior.

"Até hoje você não se tocou que eu te quero!" Respondeu.

**Queria pedir para as pessoas que favoritaram a fic e não deixaram reviews o fizessem pois a autora aki adoraria saber a opinião de vocês.**

**E para todos que leram e gostaram **_**deixem reviews **_**e para os que não gostaram**_** deixem reviews também!**_

_**Também dizer que estou entrando em época de provas então fika um pouco difícil de postar os cap. mas vou fazer o melhor q posso! **_

_**BJUXX**_


	6. Chapter 6 Um Pouco Mais Que Amizade

**EEEEE! Mais um cap.!**

**Nesse cap. Dois amigos vão se juntar, isso não quer dizer que viram a ser um casal, apenas que vão se consolar mutuamente pelo que lhes andou acontecendo...**

**P.S.: Não é um casal com muitas fics... Na verdade só li duas com que gostem e NAUM me MATEM! Sem mim não tem como essa confusão se resolver!**

_**O outro lado de Camus**_

_Um Pouco Mais que Amizade_

Essa foi indigna! Camus lançou um olhar superior para o cavaleiro de prata. Poderia matá-lo com um único golpe.

O ruivo respirou fundo, não podia negar que a 'pergunta' de Misty o tinha irritado, mas não seria o suficiente para perder seu autocontrole. Provavelmente se fosse o Milo no seu lugar, o cavaleiro de lagarto já estaria morto com um Antares!

Mas ele não era Escorpião, não mesmo!

HAAAA! Mas aquele ser merecia um esquife de gelo!

Da ultima vez que expuseram sua vida pessoal, ele prometeu a si que iria pelo menos deixar a próxima que fizesse isso um bom tempo inconsciente e Camus sempre mantinha suas promessas, ou pelo menos tentava. Estava pronto para lançar um pó de diamante naquele indigente, mas parou ao ouvir um grito esganiçado vindo do outro lado da arena.

... o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.§§§§§.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

Mascara cai no chão com um berro enquanto Afrodite revoltado se recompunha do golpe que acabara de dar.

"Acabou Mascara! Não agüento mais, desde que nós voltamos você só sabe esfregar na minha cara que eu te traí com o Shura e me dizer que sou um puto!" Gritou Peixes. "Eu pensei que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não! Se você acha que eu sou uma garotinha delicada que vai correndo atrás de você não importa o que faça, sinto lhe informar que está errado! Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, passei pelas mesmas dificuldades que você, não é agora que vou me martirizar pelo que fiz de errado se é isso que quer!" Virou as costas e foi andando para os fundos da arena onde tinha uma mata, virando para completar. "E não me arrependo do que fiz, o Shura é muito melhor que você, Câncer!"

As pessoas que assistiam a briga estavam boquiabertas com a reação de Afrodite, já que o mesmo sempre gostou de Câncer e sempre fizera tudo o que o outro pedia sem questionar.

..0.0.0.

"Milo, você sabe se os dois tinham brigado antes?" Perguntou Aioros chegando por trás do Escorpião.

"Sim... Mas juro que não esperava uma reação dessas pelo Dite..." Respondeu. "Acho que vou atrás dele." Falou se sentindo culpado de ter implicado com MdM antes de sair da 12ª casa zodiacal.

Milo seguiu Peixes, entrando no meio de umas árvores que ficavam ao fundo da arena, o caminho de terra era irregular o que dificultava a movimentação, o cheiro de grama e madeira tomavam conta o ar.

Andou mais um pouco pelo meio das árvores que naquela época do ano estavam com suas copas cheias de flores.

Encontrou Afrodite encostado em uma árvore desfazendo a trança que prendia os fios azuis claros. O chão a sua volta era coberto de pétalas amarelas que tinham se desprendido do Ipe.

"Isso tudo é uma merda, não?" Falou para o pisciano.

Afrodite pisca surpreso com a atitude do escorpiano e estica uma das pernas.

"Sabe... A vontade que eu tenho é de esganar o pescoço dele para ver se deixava de ser tão orgulhoso e nojento!" Respondeu irritado.

"É..."

"Milo... Como foi com o Camus?" Perguntou Afrodite mudando de assunto.

"Ele disse que estava feliz com o Saga e que queria continuar assim..." Respondeu com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, sentando ao lado de Peixes.

Milo tirou uma caixinha de Camel do bolso e ofereceu um ao Sueco.

"Pensei que tinha parado de fumar..." Comentou pegando um cigarro da caixa e agradecendo.

"Só o faço quando estou em situações como essa." Milo esclareceu tirando um isqueiro da calça e estendendo a seu amigo.

Peixes deu um sorriso e em seguida um trago enquanto Milo mantinha o fogo aceso na frente do Camel, tragou novamente e passou o cigarro para Escorpião.

"Lembra de quando mestre Shion nos pegou aprendendo a fumar?" Perguntou Dite.

"Não tem como esquecer os gritos que ele deu aquele dia..." Começou. "Lembro que ele olhou para você e disse 'Até o pobre do Afrodite! Ele não passa de uma criança!'depois virou na direção de Camus 'E você Camus! Desde quando se deixa levar por esses daí?'" Riu Milo imitando a voz de Aires.

Afrodite riu com a imitação que o moreno fez e encostou sua cabeça no ombro desse soltando um suspiro. Milo passou o braço nos ombros de Peixes.

"Sabe, Dite... Acho que nós não demos muita sorte no amor..." Comentou puxando o Sueco mais para perto.

Afrodite mirou o rosto do Loiro pensando em por que não tinha se apaixonado por ele, talvez não tivesse tantos problemas. Sempre sentiu algo por Milo, mas nada que chegasse perto daquilo que tinha por MdM e Shura.

Milo encostou a testa na de Afrodite e roçou seus lábios nos dele. O menor fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca num convite mudo para deixar a língua de Milo passar explorando sua cavidade.

Logo a troca de carinhos virou um beijo intenso. Milo enlaçou a cintura do Sueco e o mesmo tinha os braços nos ombros do maior.

Peixes mordia levemente a cartilagem da orelha do loiro, que tentava a todo custo arrancar a calça do menor. Os gemidos eram contidos e o cosmo camuflado.

Afrodite levantou e tirou a calça jeans clara, voltou-se na direção de Milo que já estava completamente nu, tascou-lhe um beijo avassalador. E Dite levou a mão até o membro do loiro e o cobriu com os dedos, passou o dedão na cabeça para depois começar um vai e vem lento e ir acelerando.

O Escorpião gemia baixo enquanto apertava os mamilos vermelhos do Sueco. Milo colocou o menor de quatro e Afrodite chupou os dedos do Grego que se encontravam na sua boca.

O loiro beijou as costas de Peixes enquanto o preparava com carinho. Seus dedos rodavam devagar na cavidade do mais novo. Afrodite gemeu quando Milo acertou sua próstata provocando ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo.

O Sueco rebolava para o maior que tirou os dedos de dentro do orifício e forçou seu sexo na estrada do guardião da décima segunda casa zodiacal.

Afrodite faz uma careta de dor quando a glande do membro entrar em si e vira-se franzindo o cenho.

"Ai Mi, vai com calma! Você cresceu desde que tinha dezesseis anos!" Exclamou.

"Relaxa que vai passar Di..."Respondeu Escorpião acariciando a nuca do menor sem parar a penetração.

Milo esperou um tempo até começar a se mover atrás do pisciano. O menor sentia o sexo do outro pulsar dentro de si. Gemeu quando o vai e vem foi iniciado.O loiro estimulava o membro do Sueco enquanto investia contra seu corpo.

O som de sexo ecoava por entres as árvores de copa amarela e rosa. O suor escoria molhando o solo.

O Grego tocava peixes em seu ponto sensível enquanto mantinha suas mãos em na cintura do menor o levando a loucura. As respirações entrecortadas se fundiam e uma só. Suas línguas dançavam uma com a outra assim como seus corpos.

As investidas eram fortes, levando o corpo do Sueco para frente, as visões embaçadas pelo prazer e o tremor que se espalhava pelo menor. Ele estava quase lá, faltava pouco, muito pouco.

Afrodite geme frustrado ao sentir Milo retirar seu membro de dentro de si e o puxar para um beijo molhado. As mãos do maior apertavam os mamilos e nadegas do outro.

Deitado na grama, Milo puxou Peixes sobre si fazendo-o sentar em sua masculinidade. O Sueco gemia enquanto cavalgava o loiro com vontade. A velocidade aumenta junto com as correntes elétricas que percorriam seus nervos.

Afrodite chega ao ápice com um grito abafado pela boca do maior. O grego inverte rapidamente as posições ficando por cima e investindo com velocidade.

Sentia as unhas do menor arranharem suas costas e seu corpo tremer pelo recente orgasmo. Os lábios vermelhos e as bochechas coradas de Peixes o deixava com mais tesão. O vai e vem frenético misturado com as contrações do mais novo fazem Milo gemer alto e gozar abundante, despejando seu liquido dentro do outro.

Caem exaustos tentando acalmar suas respirações, tinham os cabelos bagunçados e cheios de nós.

"Sabe Mi... Agente tinha que ter repetido isso antes!"

"É... teria sido uma ótima idéia..." Respondeu Escorpião saindo de cima de Afrodite e o puxando para um abraço.

Afrodite sorriu com o carinho do amigo.

"Acha que eu devo falar com ele?" Perguntou focalizando os olhos azuis do maior.

"Deve fazer o que seu coração mandar." Respondeu com doçura.

**Na casa de Aquário:**

Camus chega cansado e frustrado com o resultado do treino em casa, tira as sandálias e vai em direção ao banheiro. Saga o seguia carregando o filhote de Husky nos braços.

"Agente tem algo a fazer antes do banho Camus!" Exclamou colocando o cachorrinho no chão.

"E o que seria?" Pergunta já separando uma toalha.

Saga agarra o menor e lhe rouba um beijo.

"Te explico melhor quando estivermos no sofá!" Respondeu com um sorriso safado na cara.

**Na casa de capricórnio:**

Mascara da Morte invade a casa de Shura com o intuído de quebrar a cara do mesmo...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fim do Cap.6!**

**Espero que tenham curtido e plis ! PelamordeDeus deixem reviews e façam essa autora uma fan de Saint Seiya feliz! Quem sabe ela não posta o próximo cap mais rápido assim!XD!**

**Bejuxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Luxuria

_**Agradeço a todos os comentários deixados! Eles me inspiram a escrever mais!**_

_**Críticas construtivas são bem vindas!**_

**O outro lado de Camus**

**Luxuria**

**Na casa de capricórnio:**

Mascara da morte entra na casa de capricórnio decidido a levar a cabeça de Shura como enfeite para sua. Batia seus pés com força no chão graças à raiva que sentia.

Anda pelos cômodos até chegar ao quarto, escancara a porta e encontra Shura, destacado pelos lençóis brancos, lendo um livro em cima da cama e vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer vermelha.

Capricórnio abaixa um pouco o livro de capa verde que estava na frente de seus olhos e encara MdM com desdém, como se o mesmo não passasse de uma mera mosca.¹

Mascara se irrita com o ato do outro e vai andando em sua direção, exibia um sorriso cínico no rosto. Para no meio do caminho com um brilho diferente nos olhos, um brilho um tanto quano divertido.

Shura percebendo a expressividade no olhar do outro, levanta da cama tenso e encara Mascara da Morte.

"Se espera me intimidar de alguma maneira, quero que saiba que não vai conseguir, Câncer." Afirmou marcando a página do livro e colocando-o no criado mudo.

O sorriso do Italiano aumentou com o que o maior acabara de dizer e avançou em cima dele tomando sua boca com ferocidade, deixando o Espanhol sem ação. Levou suas mãos até as nadegas do maior apertando-as com força.

...OoOoOoOoO...

**Na entrada da casa de Escorpião**

Afrodite se despede de Milo com um abraço e continua o caminho até a ultima casa zodiacal.

Sorriu de leve com as lembranças dos acontecimentos do dia e passou os dedos entre os fios azuis ajeitando-os.

Parou apreensivo em frente à décima casa, a casa de capricórnio. Podia sentir o cosmo de MdM lá dentro. A primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, foi que Mascara estava lá para se vingar de Shura.

Entrou na casa de Capricórnio indo na direção de onde os cosmos emanavam. Hesitou por um instante para logo depois olhar o que acontecia pela fresta da porta de madeira branca.

Quase teve uma hemorragia nasal ao presenciar a cena que ocorria no quarto. Seus dois objetos de desejo sexual estavam se agarrando como se não houvesse amanhã.

A situação inusitada estava deixando Afrodite excitado.

Na cama estavam Mascara da Morte de Câncer e Shura de Capricórnio se tocando mutuamente com seus braços musculosos enquanto beijavam-se ardentemente.

A boca de Peixes se mantinha aberta, abobado, enquanto assistia os amassos que aconteciam ali.

...6969696969696969...

Mascara afasta Shura ao sentir uma cosmo energia por perto, olha em direção à porta e vê um Sueco de queixo caído observando o que se passava. O Espanhol acompanha o olhar de Câncer, deixando um sorriso safado aparecer ao ver quem estava ali.

Afrodite ao se toca do que acontecia, vira as costas e sai correndo, sentido os dois cavaleiros perseguindo-o.

Passa pelo corredor o mais rápido que pode e olha para trás, esse foi seu maior erro ,pois quando continuou correndo, tropeçou em um degrau e caiu com tudo no chão que era coberto por um tapete persa preto, vermelho e verde.

Arregala os olhos ao sentir seus cabelos serem puxados por uma mão grossa e seu rosto virado em direção a certo Italiano.

"Acho que precisamos tirar uma história a limpo..." Comentou Mascara sentido Peixes ficar tenso em seus braços.

"O que seria?" Perguntou o Sueco tentando manter sua voz estável enquanto via Shura se aproximar lentamente.

"Desde quando aquele espanhol ali é melhor que eu?" Perguntou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do pisciano.

Capricórnio riu sarcástico e tocou o membro duro do Italiano por cima to tecido da calça azul marinho, tirando um gemido do canceriano.

Afrodite tira a mão de Mascara de seu cabelo e se levantou passando a mão pelas roupas claras e indo na direção de Shura.

"Ele vai continuar sendo melhor até que você prove o contrario Mask!" Respondeu provocativo dando um beijo no capricorniano.

...111...

Saga beijava o pescoço de Camus quando percebeu seu olhar distante, alisou a franja do menor e olhou em seu mar azul.

"Está pensando nele, não?" Perguntou.

Camus desviou o olhar, fixando-o em uma almofada vermelha.

"Se ainda gosta dele, deveria ir falar com aquele escorpião sortudo." Falou levantando-se e indo em direção a saída. "Quanto resolver isso me conte..."

Camus deixou sua cabeça cair para trás em uma das almofadas. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo com ele, não conseguia tirar a imagem de Milo da sua cabeça.

Tinha que tomar uma decisão rápida em pouco tempo e para isso precisava falar o mais cedo possível com Milo. Levantou do sofá pousando seus pés com leveza no chão de mármore branco, estava decidido a descer nesse instante até a 8ª casa zodiacal.

Trancou Loup na sua casinha e foi em direção a saída, parando para pegar uma garrafa de vinho branco.

Desceu as escadas o mais veloz que podia chegando enfim até a casa de Escorpião. No céu, belos pontos claros brilhavam iluminando o manto negro.

Entra devagar no templo e segue o cosmo do Grego a caminho da cozinha. As paredes eram brancas e vermelhas, causando impacto nos visitantes, os móveis claros combinavam com o piso de madeira branca e os quadros.

"Camus...!" Milo diz sorrindo com a presença do outro. " Sente-se."

Aquário acenou positivamente deixando-se cair numa cadeira de metal moderna.

"Milo..." Começou o Frances. "Precisamos conversar."

Escorpião senta-se ao lado do menor e observa a sua face como um sinal verde para Camus continuar.

"Gosto de você Milo... Gosto de verdade e queria saber se sente o mesmo por mim ou tudo não passa de uma brincadeira?"

O Grego leva sua mão até o rosto de Camus e desliza os dedos pelo face dele. Camus fecha os olhos sentido a caricia do maior acompanhada de um beijo sutil.

"Eu te amo, meu Ruivo." Respondeu cheio de ternura e selou seus lábios novamente.

...*****...*****

**Na casa de capricórnio:**

Shura e MdM se pegavam com força sobre os lençóis escarlates enquanto Afrodite assistia a cena se perguntando quem ficaria por cima.

Os gemidos do dois eram intensos e os olhos dos três, carregados de luxuria. Mascara sussurra algo no ouvido de capricórnio que não chega os ouvidos do Sueco e se levanta indo em sua direção com um andar felino.

Afrodite encolhe um pouco na cadeira ao imaginar o que seria dele. Mascara observa o ato do outro abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Shura estava deitado na cama esperando Câncer trazer o ser de desejo mutuo, que eles tinham.

O Italiano agarra o pulso do menor e o arrasta até a cama, onde o joga ao lado de capricórnio.

Shura vira seu corpo ficando por cima de Afrodite e começa a despi-lo enquanto distribuía beijos pela pele alva do pescoço.

Peixes tremia com o contato dos lábios quentes e macios do Espanhol em seu corpo. Podia sentir sua língua passear fazendo pequenos círculos.

Sentiu as mãos de Mascara subirem por sua perna com pressão, indo até seu sexo e começando a massageá-lo debaixo da cueca boxer azul marinho. Soltou um gemido e logo em seguida sentiu a boca de Shura em contato com a sua a explorando.

O desejo consumia seus corpos suados e despidos. Mascara puxa Shura de cima de Afrodite e o coloca de quatro o abraçando por trás e forçando dois de seus dedos no orifício apertado.

O Espanhol geme tremulo ao sentir-se tocado em seu ponto sensível. Peixes sorri com a cena e vai até Shura que estava no colo do Italiano, pega o membro do moreno e beija suas costas tentando amenizar a dor que o outro provavelmente sentia.

Os toques delicados e intensos deixavam o capricorniano num mar de sensações de prazer e dores

=+=+=+... =+=+=+...

**Na casa de Escorpião:**

A garrafa de vinho branco se encontrava ao lado de uma mesinha de vidro, deitada, vazia no tapete branco e peludo da casa de Milo.

Camus estava sentado do mesmo tapete, sem suas sandálias de couro preferidas, segurando a segunda dose dupla de uísque e olhando para o Grego que permanecia deitado na sua frente com a cabeça virada para seu lado.

Escorpião se ergue devagar com o olhar preso no ruivo

...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Fim do cap.6 ! **

**Milo: O que ?(O.O) sem Lemon? **

**Camus: ¬¬'**

**Jubs: Entenda Mi, o Camyu precisa de um descanso! Ninguém agüenta fazer isso todo dia, duas vezes ao dia! Só vc com esse fogo todo!**

**Milo: Pelo menos o Camus não vai ficar na mão! (Duplo sentido...O.O)**

**Camus: (Sem saber onde esconder a cara)**

**...**

**Saga: Deixem reviews! ****Bua**

**Kanon: É melhor vcs deixarem reviews ! Meu irmãozinho lindo já ta muito triste com o que aconteceu! Façam ele feliz!**


	8. Chapter 8 Pecado

**Quero primeiramente agradecer a todos os reviews! OBRIGADDAAA! E me desculpar pelo atraso do cap. Foi tudo culpa da semana de provas e de um problema que tive na culuna de tanto ficar no PC. Agradeço a compreensão de vcs!**

**P.S.: Desculpem por cortar o lemon do cap. Anterior, ele ficou um pouco maior do que o esperado...**

_**O outro lado de Camus:**_

_Pecado _

**Na casa de Escorpião: **

Milo toca levemente a face do Frances que dormia recostado em seu tórax. Os cabelos ruivos caiam na frente do rosto alvo destacando-o. As respirações ecoavam pelo cômodo silencioso.

O Grego passou a mão debaixo das pernas do menor que eram cobertas por um jeans negro e o levantou indo a caminho do quarto.

Camus se mexeu levemente no colo do maior e abriu as pálpebras brancas devagar revelando seus olhos azuis.

**Na casa de capricórnio:**

O Espanhol geme tremulo ao sentir-se tocado em seu ponto sensível. Peixes sorri com a cena e vai até Shura que estava de no colo do Italiano, pega o membro do moreno e beija sue peitoral tentando amenizar a dor que o outro provavelmente sentia.

Os toques delicados e intensos deixavam o capricorniano num mar de sensações de prazer e dores.

Mascara tirou seus dedos do interior do outro e guiou seu membro até a entrada do orifício. Shura gemeu alto ao sentir a cabeça do falo passar alargando seu anel e causando tremores por seu corpo, sentia-se rasgando, dividido em dois.

Afrodite estimulava o membro do capricorniano tentando distraí-lo da recente dor enquanto mordia de leve sua orelha. Olhava os lábios vermelhos entreabertos do Espanhol buscaram ar e um sorriso safado na cara do Italiano.

Câncer continua a penetração até o fim, olhava o rosto de Shura que tinha as sobrancelhas contraídas e o lábio inferior mordido de leve por dentes brancos. Sorriu se perguntado o porquê de não ter feito isso antes.

Os movimentos se dão inicio lentos para amenizar a dor do Espanhol. Afrodite levanta se posicionando em pé na frente de Shura, queria aquela boca em seu sexo.

A dor vai passando devagar sendo substituída pelo prazer intenso que circulava como correntes elétricas pelas suas veias. Sente Mascara agarrar seus cabelos com força e aproximar seu rosto do sexo de Peixes, que se encontrava duro e ereto, pedindo por alivio.

"Coloca a boquinha ali e chupa bem gostoso pra eu ver!" Falou em tom autoritário aumentando o ritmo das estocadas.

Não conseguia responder ao que Mascara acabara de pedir, apenas gemidos saiam de dentro dele. Coloca uma mão na base do membro do outro e passa a língua em sua extensão para em seguida colocá-lo na boca.

O Sueco sente os lábios quentes do moreno envolver sua masculinidade, quase levando ao ápice do ato. Passa sua mão onde a de Mascara segurava os cabelos do maior, tocando a ponta de seus dedos e passando a exercer a função do Italiano.

Os movimentos agora frenéticos faziam os corpos suados dançarem por cima dos lençóis.

Câncer fodia o capricorniano com força e dava estocadas fundas pressionando o ponto sensível do maior varias vezes consecutivas.

Com uma estocada firme e um grito Câncer despeja seu sêmen no interior o Espanhol e sai devagar de dentro dele.

Afrodite tira seu membro da boca do moreno e desce seu rosto explorando com sua língua a boca que lhe deu prazer. Mascara vira o corpo do capricorniano deitando-o de barriga para cima na cama e suga seu sexo procurando dar a ele o alivio que acabara de ter.

Sentia seu membro endurecer conforme ia chupando o maior. Shura arqueava as costas e tremia sentindo Peixes alternar entre morder e lamber seus mamilos, suas pernas tremem com força e despeja seu líquido na boca de Câncer.

Mascara que estava dura novamente, sai de cima do Espanhol e agarra Afrodite dando um beijo no mesmo e compartilhando o gosto do sêmen do moreno. Leva a mão até a boca do Sueco que suga seus dedos sentindo o gosto salgado da pele.

Sentiu o indicador seguido por outro do maior adentrar sua cavidade preparando-o para algo bem maior. Os movimentos circulares da mão do Italiano tocavam a próstata do Sueco levando-o a loucura.

Câncer tira seus dedos de dentro do menor e o coloca de quatro, leva seu membro até a abertura e força a cabeça para o interior do outro.

Afrodite geme sentido o membro do maior preenche-lo por completo e começar a se movimentar.

Mascara segura firmemente o falo do Sueco e move sua mão de trás para frente no ritmo das estocadas. Passa a língua no lóbulo da orelha de Peixes tirando um gemido longo do menor.

Os gemidos dos dois amantes se fundiam com o dos corpos se chocando ecoando pelo ambiente e as luzes fracas formavam sombras no quarto e dando um efeito diferente as cores.

Shura observava a cena sentindo o tesão subir uma segunda vez pelo seu corpo deixando seu sexo em pé. Abaixa a mão levando-a até sua masculinidade e começa a se estimular.

Afrodite gemia alto tirando a pouca sanidade que ainda restava em Mascara. Abaixou o tronco encostando os cotovelos no colchão e se abrindo o máximo que podia para a passagem do homem que o dominava.

"Hannn... Mais..." Pediu Peixes com muito esforço.

"Forte ou Fundo?" Indaga com a voz rouca Câncer.

"Os... Dois!"

As mãos grossas de Mascara de fecham com força na cintura do menor, tira o falo e mete com força sentindo Afrodite tremer debaixo de si.

Sentia o membro do Italiano tocar sua próstata continuamente. Rebolava mexendo seu quadril o melhor que podia, suas pernas tremiam e se não fosse pelas mãos do maior já teria desabado na cama.

Seus cabelos foram puxados e seus olhos encontraram o de Shura que sorria para ele demonstrando confiança. Sentiu o capricorniano subir em cima de si e distribuir beijos molhados e quentes por suas costas.

Quando percebe a intenção do maior, puxa brutamente seu copo na direção oposta de Mascara e se vê preso elo mesmo.

Choraminga baixinho, pedia que não fizessem aquilo, ele não ia agüentar! Mas seus pedidos não são ouvidos pelos dois.

Sente o membro de Shura força sua entrada já ocupada por Câncer.

Capricórnio vendo que o seus sexo não estava entrando no corpo do menor, leva seus dedos até a entrada do mesmo e o penetra com um deles.

Afrodite geme, seu corpo queria aquilo. Sente as mãos do Italiano largarem sua cintura e irem na direção do seu membro que doía pedindo por alivio.

Mascara passava o dedo em movimentos circulares na cabeça do membro de Afrodite que rebolava em seu sexo. O suor escorria pelos seus corpos e as ondas elétricas corriam por dentro de cada um. Parou de se mover ao ver que Shura tentaria de novo juntar suas masculinidades no corpo menor de Peixes.

"HAAAAAAAAA..." Afrodite grita sentindo como se seu corpo estivesse sendo serrado em dois, sentia algo morno escorrer por entre suas pernas e o cheiro de sangue no ar.

Dor. Dor era o que ele estava sentia. Shura passava a mão pelas costas de Afrodite tentando fazer o menor relaxar e amenizar a dor, mas não parando de penetrá-lo.

O Sueco abriu mais as pernas e abaixou o rosto nos braços. Seu corpo estava fraco, parecia não conseguir respirar.

Mascara se moveu para trás e logo em seguida para frente dando uma estocada leve no menor que tremia. Sentia seu sexo encostar-se ao de Shura disputando o espaço apertado.

A dor de Peixes foi diminuindo aos poucos dando lugar para a sensação de quando perdeu a virgindade. Deixou escapar um gemido abafado assim que uma mão que ele não sabia de quem era agarrou seu membro começando a masturbá-lo.

Logo correntes elétricas percorriam seu corpo fazendo-o tremer e respirar com dificuldade. Chegou ao ápice com um grito e algo indescritível que deixava seu baixo ventre e ia até a ponta de seus dedos.

Mascara abandonou a cavidade quente do menor ao ver que o mesmo tinha gozado, andou de joelhos até a frente do corpo de Afrodite e puxou seu rosto pelos cabelos colocando o membro ainda duro em sua boca.

Shura agora se movia mais rápido tocando a próstata do menor prolongando sua sensação orgástica.

Afrodite sentiu Câncer gozar despejando seu sêmen em sua boca e garganta com um urro e logo em seguida ser preenchido pelo liquido de Shura.

...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fimmmm ! Do cap.8 claro!**

**Milo: Pensei que a fic fosse sobre o Camus!**

**Jubs: É!**

**Milo: Então por que o lemon é com o Dite? Eu quero um LEMON com o Camyu e eu!**

**Jubs: Hum...*Lixando a unha* A caixinha de sugestões fika bem ali...*Aponta pra uma caixa rosa cheia de papel***

**Milo:Ò.Ó **

**Camus: *Segurando o Milo* Deixem reviews... **

**Jubs:*Olhar shine para o Ruivo***

**Camus:...Por favor?...**

**Jubs: Agora ta melhor.*Volta a lixar a unha.***

**Até o próximo cap.! Bejuxxx**

**p.s: Deixem reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9 Um Novo Dia

**Gennnnteeemmm! Brigadita pelos reviews!**

**Quero agradecer para: ****Shadow Karin, ****TaXXTi**** ( Eu tbm falo compulsivamente... acho q PE o signo...), ****Vengeresse Lolita****, ****MaahFeltonAmamiya****, ****AnaPanter****, Zisis! Thanks**

_**O outro lado de Camus**_

_**Uma nova manhã**_

Camus acorda sentindo o braço de Milo em sua cintura, vira-se devagar para não acordar o maior e da de cara com aqueles olhos felinos o observando.

"Milo..." O aquariano sela seus lábios antes de continuar a sentença. "Eu..."

"Te amo..." Completou Escorpião.

"Sim..." Fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no tórax do maior. "Eu te amo."

Milo apertou seu braço na cintura do ruivo e passou a mão em um carinho por suas costas. O loiro se encontrava meio coberto por um lençol bege clarinho e Camus só de cueca boxer azul marinho.

Sentiram o cosmo feliz de Peixes passar por ali, se olharam e sorriram afinal tudo estava se resolvendo tão bem.

"Sabe Camus..."

"Hum"

"O que acha de eu deixar você tão feliz quanto aquele Peixinho ali?" Perguntou com um sorriso que o menor não conseguiu identificar como sendo de safadeza ou cinismo.

Sentiu as mãos do escorpiano apertarem suas nadegas e seu corpo puxado para cima do maior.

"Acho que você não vai conseguir..." Sorriu maliciosamente provocando o outro.

Milo agarra os cabelos vermelhos e trás a boca rosada e convidativa de Camus para perto, lhe roubando um beijo selvagem e sedutor. Ouve um gemido abafado deixando os lábios do menor quando toca seus mamilos e os massageia com pressão em círculos.

Os toques deixavam Aquário louco de prazer, seu baixo ventre ardia por de baixo da cueca pedindo por alivio. Desceu devagar sua mão esquerda e invadiu a calça do pijama verde que o loiro usava.

O escorpiano tremeu com o toque do menor, chegou Camus um pouco para trás e logo se desfez de suas calças de malha e tratou de fazer o mesmo com a cueca do ruivo sexy que estava entregue em sua cama. Virou o menor colocando-o de barriga para cima, abrindo suas pernas, agarrou o membro latejante do ruivo e começou a masturbá-lo devagar, sempre olhando a cara de prazer que o Frances fazia quando aumentava o ritmo.

O aquariano sentia seu corpo tremer levemente com as ondas de prazer que percorriam sua extensão como correntes elétricas. Observava os lábios entre abertos do maior e suas respirações que começavam a se alterar.

Milo parou a caricia quando viu que Camus estava prestes a gozar. Levantou a perna esquerda do menor apoiando-a em seu ombro e passou a mão pelo abdômen alvo descendo até o orifício quente que o aguardava. Penetra o corpo daquele que ama com cuidado e mexe seus dedos em movimentos circulares no corpo do ruivo sentindo o mesmo contrair de excitação.

Os olhos dos dois cavaleiros transmitiam luxuria e desejo. Camus tinha a boca entre aberta e os olhos meio cerrados. Gemeu ao sentir a cabeça do membro do loiro adentrar seu corpo causando dor e prazer simultaneamente.

Escorpião sente seu membro esmagado completamente dentro do corpo do menor. Inicia um movimento lento tirando o ar do ruivo enquanto acariciava suas nadegas macias e firmes. Tirou seu pênis rígido lentamente de dentro dele e o virou abruptamente colocando-o de quatro, totalmente exposto em cima de alguns travesseiros.

O loiro passa sua masculinidade na porta do anus do Frances e logo em seguida empurra os ombros do menor para baixo o deixando completamente a sua mercê. Penetra-o novamente tirando um gemido alto de sua boca, movia-se compulsivamente num vai e vem frenético.

Camus podia sentir a mãos de Milo em seu membro começado a masturbá-lo para logo em seguida aumentar o ritmo e força das estocadas. Rebola seus quadris no membro do maior enquanto gritava seu nome.

O gozo veio avassalador e estonteante quase ao mesmo tempo. O escorpiano deixa seu corpo cair sobre o do menor pressionando contra os lençóis e travesseiros desarrumados.

Aquário podia sentir a respiração do grego em sua nuca causando-lhe arrepios. Por suas pernas escorria o sêmen que o loiro despejara dentro de si. Juntou suas pernas virando-se e colocando Milo embaixo do seu corpo.

A respiração do maior era descompassada e o corpo encontrava-se suado, seu membro estava meio duro e melado de porra deixando Camus com tesão.

O Frances senta de pernas abertas no abdômen musculoso e bronzeado, como se fosse cavalgá-lo. Passou as unhas pelo peitoral arranhando o seu corpo e abaixou o rosto distribuindo beijos e mordidas nos mamilos morenos enquanto ouvia-o gemer de dor e prazer.

Percebia que o membro de Milo já endurecia com a situação imposta por ele. Sorriu divertido e simulou uma foda gemendo alto deixando o maior com ainda mais tesão.

"Aprendeu com Saga, Camus?" Perguntou o loiro com a voz rouca e sedutora provocando o menor.

Sentiu sua face arder com o tapa que lhe foi desferido e sua boca tomada de maneira selvagem. Segurou os fios vermelhos e sedosos e direcionou seu membro pulsando em direção ao orifício molhado e receptivo. Empurra o corpo do ruivo para trás preenchendo-o completamente e ouvindo um gemido verdadeiro deixar os lábios voluptuosos e vermelhos e os olhos azuis o encarando cheios prazer e luxuria.

As mãos de Milo desceram para sua cintura puxando-a para cima e para baixo causando o encontro dos corpos e deixando o som do sexo ecoar pelo templo. Seu membro era espremido entre seus ventres que friccionavam freneticamente. Sons sem nexo escapavam por sua garganta e uma sensação incrivelmente prazerosa e quente deixava seu baixo ventre espalhando por seu corpo em êxtase.

Escorrega suas mãos pelo corpo alvo e esguio do menor mudando o ritmo da foda e rodando o quadril do frances firmemente. Sentiu seus lábios tomados e cabelos puxados por Camus. Viu o corpo do amante se mexendo ofegante subindo e descendo com os olhos revirando e a coluna arqueada.

O aquariano se movimentava com a masculinidade de Milo encravada em seu interior tocando sua próstata consecutivamente, as sensações dominavam seus seres e lhes tiravam a sanidade. Mordia o lábio inferior sentindo as mãos de Escorpião massagearem seus mamilos que estavam duros e rosas e apertarem sua cintura espremendo suas carnes.

Sentia seu pênis deslizar até a próstata do menor e sempre que ia tocá-lo mais fundo e forte ele regredia o movimento com um sorriso cínico. Tremia com o prazer que o outro lhe proporcionava passando as mãos pelo corpo suado do ruivo.

Camus mexia muito o quadril e apertava demais o membro do outro com seus músculos. Milo emitia sons intensos e mexia os olhos sem um ponto fixo. Sentia o maior passar a mão em sua bunda se mexendo com energia. As mãos de Milo o seguravam e o mesmo afundava sua masculinidade em seu corpo.

A pele completamente molhada de suor escorregava nas mãos de Milo. Seus beijos já não apartavam suas necessidades. Procuram suas línguas travando uma luta entre elas. Camus parecia querer sair de cima do maior, levantava-se até apenas a cabeça do membro ficar em seu interior e depois descia seu corpo com força batendo seu ponto sensível contra o pênis do Escorpião maravilhoso que o fodia com tudo.

Abaixou seu tronco passando um braço por cima da cabeça de Milo e agarras os fios dourados e cacheados que se espalhavam pela cama assemelhando-se a um lençol de ouro.

O grego sente suas mechas puxadas e seu tórax arranhado enquanto Camus se contraia com força e despejava seu sêmen num segundo orgasmo.

Sentiu Milo se colocando por cima dele e dar umas estocadas violentas e frenéticas antes de gozar com um urro e deixar seu corpo cair sobre o seu.

"Feliz?" Arriscou-se Milo recebendo um sorriso cansado do menor.

"Com... calor..." Respondeu ofegante o aquariano.

O escorpiano riu com a resposta e puxou Camus para um abraço dando um beijo delicado em sua testa.

**Do lado de fora do templo:**

Uma serva chamada Lória ouvia os sons vindos do templo com a pior cara possível. Ela estava decidida a se vingar daquele maldito ruivo que roubou seu homem. Quando a casa ficou silenciosa, saiu o mais rápido possível em direção ao lugar onde morava.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE fim do cap.9**_

**Gentemm desculpem pela demora do cap. Estive meio ocupada esses dias por causa das provas que finalmente acabaramm e eu to de FERIAAAASSSS! *Dançando feliz***

_**Obrigadita para quem acompanhou a fanfiction até aki!**_

_**Deixem reviews e façam de mim um autora baka feliz e dos nossos cavaleiros homens lindos, gostosos e saciados!**_

_**XD**_

_**Milo: Acho que vou colocar mais sugestões naquela caixinha...**_

_**Camus:* Manda um olhar gélido para o escorpiano. ***_

_**Milo: Que foi?**_

_**Camus: Fique quieto quando não tem nada de útil a falar.**_

_**Milo: Camyu, esse seu jeito de olhar já não surge mais efeito em mim depois de ouvir você gemendo meu nome de maneira bem quente e sexy sentado no meu colo.**_

_**Camus: * Se preparando para uma execução aurora ***_

_**Jubs: *Impede Camus e entrega um papelzinho para Milo.***_

_**Milo: *Lendo* Se você também tiver alguma sugestão, critica construtiva ou se achou o cap maneiro: Deixem reviews! E se você não gostou* Bem improvável depois desse lemon*(Pensou Milo)deixem reviews também!Tchau e até o próximo cap.!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Tentativa Frustrada

_**Olhaaa! Olha eu aki postando d novo!**_

_**Todos: ¬¬'**_

_**Quero agradecer as pessoas que me deixaram reviews!**_

_**O Outro Lado de Camus 10**_

**Planejamento **

Lória entrou correndo em seu quarto que tinha as paredes pintadas de púrpura e cortinas brancas que iam até o chão. Já planejava em sua mente maléfica algum modo de prejudicar aquele ruivo safado que tinha afastado seu Milo de si.

Seus olhos brilharam verdes sinistros e exibiu na face um sorriso bizarro quando se lembrou de algo que herdara de sua avó, algo bem precioso.

Correu eufórica até o armário bege claro quase arrancando suas portas quando o abriu de maneira bruta. Agachou-se vagarosamente e destrancou a ultima gaveta tirando de dentro dela uma pequena caixa de madeira pintada de azul petróleo com riscas brancas. Destampou a caixinha jogando longe a tão bem trabalhada tampa e vislumbrando um pequeno recipiente de forma circular que protegia um líquido viscoso e azul claro.

Lembra-se perfeitamente de quando sua avó lhe entregou esse recipiente, vestia uma túnica branca com detalhes dourados. Ela disse para guardar bem esse pequeno vidro, pois ele continha algo muito especial, uma única gota era capaz de transformar o amor em ódio. Agora só tinha que pensar em uma maneira de fazer o cavaleiro de Escorpião ingerir o líquido venenoso poder se vingar daquele ruivo.

.2...4...6...8...10...12

**No campo de treinamento:**

Milo brigava com Hyoga que tinha cismado de colocar a culpa do atraso de Camus no escorpiano. O grego já estava vermelho de raiva e se preparava para mandar um golpe na direção daquele pato inútil quando viu seu ruivo caminhando na direção em que se encontrava.

Camus tinha os fios vermelhos escurecidos pelo fato de estarem molhados e seus olhos azuis brilhavam vividamente refletindo a luz que estava a sua volta. Vestia uma camiseta preta com uma listra branca na lateral esquerda, uma calça solta branca e segurava dois livros em seu braço. Sorriu discretamente para Milo recebendo um largo sorriso do maior como reposta.

"Hyoga." Cumprimentou o Frances com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Desculpe o atraso."

"Sem problemas mestre... O senhor provavelmente tinha algo importante a ser feito." Respondeu o cavaleiro de bronse.

"Ah... Isso ele tinha sim." Afirmou Milo lançando um olhar cheio de ambigüidade para o ruivo.

Aquário mantém a postura diante da frase do grego e o manda dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível antes que o colocasse em um esquife de gelo.

O grego sorri ainda mais com a atitude do outro e foi andando de maneira felina em sua direção deixando o Frances apreensivo. Quando parou estavam tão perto que seus lábios quase chegavam a se tocar. Chegou a boca no ouvido de Camus.

"Não vou ser de grande utilidade congelado, ruivo." Sussurrou e foi embora andando.

O aquariano ignorou o comentário do loiro e entregou os livros de capa vermelha para seu pupilo que deixou claro seu desgosto ao ver a quantidade de páginas.

"Terá até domingo para lê-los. Irei segunda-feira aplicar um teste sobre o conteúdo." Explicou Camus.

**Em outro lugar do campo de treinamento:**

O escorpiano conversava com Aioros enquanto assistia MM e Shura lutarem.

"Milo, posso te perguntar algo um pouco pessoal?"

"Claro!" Respondeu.

"Qual foi a reação do Camus quando você se declarou?"

"Bem..." Parou para lembra-se. "Nós já éramos amigos então na primeira vez nem cheguei a me declarar tudo simplesmente aconteceu. Mas se você estiver precisando de ajuda para se declarar para alguém, peça ajuda ao Dite, ele pode não saber lidar com o próprio relacionamento, mas sabe perfeitamente aquilo que precisamos."

"Falando de mim, é?" Perguntou Afrodite que chegou por trás dos dois cavaleiros.

"Sobre a sua maestria em lidar com os relacionamentos dos outros." Brincou Milo rindo da cara que Peixes fez.

"E quem estaria precisando de minha ajuda?" Perguntou peixes curioso.

"O Aioros!" Respondeu levantando e indo até uma serva que estava segurando dois copos de água.

O escorpiano estendeu sua mão até a mão direita da serva, mas a mesma recuou e lhe entregou o copo que estava na esquerda. Logo de inicio estranhou a atitude da mulher, mas resolveu deixar para lá e virou o liquido sem gosto e incolor na boca e subiu para o seu templo.

As horas se passavam rápidas para Camus que estava resolvendo alguns negócios da Saori Kido estava sentado sem sapatos na mesa da sala com vários papeis espalhados sobre a mesa uma caneta esferográfica na mão e o celular ao seu lado. Precisava terminar isso ainda hoje de acordo com aquela garota insuportável.

Pegou o telefone aliviado de só estar faltando essa ultima ligação, um russo atendeu do outro lado da linha, passou alguns minutos falando na língua do russo e assim que desligou. Olhou para o relógio que marcava cinco pras seis vendo como o tempo tinha passado e se levantou devagar se despindo enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

Colocou o chuveiro em desligado para depois abri-lo, prendeu os fios vermelhos em um coque para depois entrar no boxe. A água gelada batia com pressão em seus ombros e costas relaxando seu corpo e tranqüilizando sua mente.

Saiu do banho enrolado em uma toalha branca felpuda. Secou-se e vestiu uma calça de malha azul escuro que deixava a borda da cueca boxer preta aparencendo.

**Na casa de Escorpião:**

Milo estava se sentindo estranho, tonto e seu estomago embrulhava. Foi andando em direção ao quarto se apoiando nas paredes, derrubou um vaso de vidro quebrando-o em milhões de pedaços. Desviou dos cacos espalhados pelo chão claro, sua cabeça começava a latejar. Caiu de joelhos no piso de mármore. Vários tremores espalhavam-se pelo corpo do grego, tinha as mãos espalmadas nas têmporas e os olhos fechados.

Sentiu um ultimo lapso de dor e depois todas as sensações foram embora como se nunca estivessem estado ali. Levantou-se vagarosamente, seus olhos azuis agora beiravam roxo e continham um circulo vermelho em volta da íris. Saiu do templo de escorpião e foi subindo rápido pelas casas zodiacais.

A noite estava fria e o céu noturno como um manto negro sem nenhuma estrela ou lua para clarear a escuridão. Milo parou em frente ao décimo primeiro templo, a casa de aquário, agora o loiro continha um sorriso bizarro em seus belos lábios e tinha apenas uma única coisa em mente.

Matar Camus de aquário.

Entrou no templo indo em direção ao quarto que tinha as luzes acesas. Elevou seu cosmo, estava pronto para atacar assim que visualizasse o cavaleiro de aquário.

Camus sorri ao sentir a cosmo energia de Escorpião pelo seu templo, abaixa um pouco o livro que lia enquanto estava deitado para logo em seguida colocá-lo fechado em cima do criado mudo de madeira.

Seu sorriso se apaga preocupado quando percebe o cosmo de escorpião cheio de raiva se alterando.

Desvia o mais rápido que pode de um golpe que surgiu do nada vindo em sua direção. Seus reflexos o fazem olhar para seu lado direito dando de cara com Milo. Os olhos do Loiro estavam de uma cor diferente e cheios de ódio.

"Enlouqueceu escorpião? O que pensa que está fazendo?" Camus soou mais preocupado do que desejava.

"Vou matar você!" Respondeu sem nenhuma alteração no seu tom de voz lançando outro golpe na direção do ruivo.

O Frances sente uma dor forte em seu abdômen e seu corpo sendo arremessado em direção a parede quebrando-a. Cai de joelhos no chão e quando tenta se levantar recebe outro golpe na mesma região do anterior.

**Na casa de Peixes:**

Afrodite olha assustado na direção da casa abaixo da sua. Sentir o cosmo de Milo alterado já era comum no santuário por conta da falta de paciência do escorpiano, agora sentir o cosmo de Camus aumentando de maneira avassaladora junto com o do grego era outra história. Definitivamente algo sério estava acontecendo.

...

Ajoelhado e com uma das mãos no chão Camus levanta seu cosmo de maneira assustadora chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros para a décima primeira casa. Seus olhos normalmente cobalto ganharam uma tonalidade celeste esfriando sua expressão e fazendo contraste com seus cabelos cor de fogo.

_Pó de Diamante_

Sente a temperatura caindo drasticamente e seu corpo sendo arremessado metros para trás. Cerra os olhos ao sentir o baque das suas costas nas escadas da entrada do templo de aquário e seu corpo rolando os degraus. Levanta-se com dificuldade afinal estava sem a armadura e olha para a entrada da casa vendo a imagem etérea de Camus em pé, já com outra esfera de gelo flutuando na palma de sua mão.

O Frances pode ver claramente a tonalidade diferente dos olhos de Milo quando esse levantou, vacilando na hora de atacar e deixando a esfera azul se desfazer. Tinha algo de errado com o seu loiro e ele sabia.

Escorpião se prepara para atacar assim que o ruivo abaixou suas defesas. Sua franja caia em seu rosto enquanto sua unha do indicador crescia e ganhava a cor vermelho sangue.

_Agulha escarlate_

Uma dor que beirava o insuportável atinge seu corpo em diversos pontos levando-o ao chão de pedra fria agora arroxeada por conta do céu noturno ao mesmo tempo em que sua visão escurecia gradativamente.

.0_0.0_0.0_0.

Shura corre em direção à cena que acabara de acontecer juntamente com outros cavaleiros que o seguia encontrando o aquariano caído no chão com dor estampada em sua face e o grego ajoelhado no chão com as mãos em torno da cabeça. Ouve um grito desesperado vindo do outro lado da décima primeira casa onde Afrodite observava o ocorrido.

Peixes pensou que estava louco quando viu a cor da íris do escorpiano. Roxa elas estavam. Púrpura. Da mesma maneira que uma poção pouco conhecida deixava. Definitivamente alguém que não gostava de Camus e sabia que escorpião o amava fez o loiro ingerir o liquido.

Andou na direção de Milo ajoelhando-se ao lado do grego. Passou o braço em torno dos seus ombros vendo a cor escura deixar seus olhos que gradativamente voltavam ao azul cotidiano.

"Camus..." Sussurra o loiro.

O pisciano olhou instintivamente para o ruivo que se sentava com a ajuda de Shura e Saga.

"Ele vai ficar bem..."

...O...O...

**Jubs: Bem aki termina a fic! **

**Todos: O KE ?**

**Jubs: Ops fala errada gentem perdão ! Corrigindo : Aki termina o Cap.10 ! Se bem que podia ter terminado aki...**

**Milo: Pois eu acho que falta alguma coisa...**

**Dite: O Lemon né o rabo torto !**

**Jubs: Pois é... Então vemo-nos no próximo cap.! Beijx! **

**Por favor deixem reviews! * Pedido***

**Deixem reviews! * Ordem ***

**Deixem reviews se não nada de Lemon!* Ameaça ***


End file.
